How a Girl Trains Her Dragon
by disneylover3212008
Summary: The story told with a female Hiccup. Dedicated to all the girl dragon lovers out there who wish for once a girl could have a dragon.The same basic story, but with a few gender swaps and plot differences. Hope you enjoy! The movie is amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**How a Girl Trains Her Dragon**

_So I adore this movie to death and have seen it six times, but I can't help but notice that dragon movies are always about a BOY and his dragon (Eragon, that one with Sean Connery as the dragon). Well, girls like dragons too! So here is the movie told again with a girl playing Hiccup._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… but God I wish I did._

Berk: Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village: in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. There's fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes, but Berk has…

"Dragons," whispers Hiccup to herself as she opened and then slammed the door shut to her house, almost just in time to avoid being scorched to death by a giant, fire-breathing dragon. She sports a short red-brown bob, green eyes, freckles, and a severe gap between her two front teeth. She wears a long-sleeved green dress with brown boots and a belt on her very skinny frame.

The village is being attacked again, by another raid of the vicious dragons that snatch up their food and sheep. Most people would leave, but not Vikings. They have stubbornness issues easily observed as they rush out and pound the dragons with hammers and axes.

Hiccup rushes out of her house towards the black-smith's shop passing Vikings yelling battle cries as they attempt to save their live-stock. She weaves in and out as they observe her and tell her to go back inside and get out of their way. Someone catches her by the hand.

It was Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. He was a very large man, with red hair and a massive beard held together in braids. Legend says when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Hiccup believed it was true.

"What are you doing out?! What is she doing out?!" Stoic yells. "Get inside," he yells as he gives her a small shove and she nods, taking off again. "What have we got?"

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh, and we saw a Monstrous Nightmare," reported a warrior.

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

Hiccup finally reaches the shop and is greeted by Gobber, smiling with his fake tooth. He was big and burly with an interchangeable prosthetic left hand and wooden peg-leg for a right foot. "How nice of ya' to join the party. I thought you wouldn't be let out."

"What who me? Nah c'mon I am totally allowed to be out here. No dragon would know what to do with all this," she said gesturing to herself.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?"

Hiccup had worked for Gobber since she was little, mainly because working in the blacks-smith shop was the only thing she was allowed to do. But she wanted to be outside, killing the dragons that had now burnt down most of the wooden houses already. See, new village, lots of new houses.

Hiccup looked outside and saw the other teenagers setting a trap for the dragons. There was the portly Fishlegs, the irritating Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And of course the cutest boy on the entire island, Anstred. She craned her neck out the window to get a better look at him with his long blonde hair. _Their job is so much cooler than mine_ she thought as Gobber pulls her back to work.

"Oh, c'mon, let me out, please. I want to kill a dragon."

"Every villager in town knows the rules around here and that means you stay inside," he replies setting her down and poking her in the chest.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date," she pleaded, but Gobber shakes his head.

"Rules are rules. And how did you plan on killing one anyway? You haven't been taught how. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing and axe, you can't even throw one of these," Gobber held up a rope with heavy weights on the end. Just then a Viking snatches it and takes down a Gronkle mid-flight.

"Which is why I made _this _to throw if for me," she answers walking to an automatic weapon thrower she had been working on. She placed a hand on it and the piece suddenly sprung open, launching ropes and weight that knock out a Viking standing outside.

"Now look what you've done," said Gobber getting irritated.

"It was a mild calibration issue!"

"Hiccup, look at me. You are never going to be able to fight dragons, end of story."

"Well, you're playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences," she warns, exasperated.

"I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpened," he orders, ending the conversation.

Hiccup carries the dull blade to the grinder and starts to sharpen it. _One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon would prove everything._

A Nadder was sure to get her a least noticed. Gronkles were tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get her a boyfriend. A Zippleback, exotic, two heads: double the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize was the dragon no one's ever seen. They call it the Night Fury. It never stole food, never showed itself, and _never _missed. No one had ever killed a Night Fury, and Hiccup had plans to be a first.

"Man the forge Hiccup. They need me out there," Gobber said changing his left hand to a hammer. He stopped at the door. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." And with a loud YAARGG! He disappeared into the chaos of the battlefield.

Hiccup however took off with her weapon the minute he was out of sight. She avoided Stoic, ducking to a spot on a hill free of dragons, noises, or Vikings. She set the machine up and examined the quiet night sky. "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

Suddenly, a dark shape fired a shot of blue fire at the nearby watch-tower. Hiccup took aim and fired. She heard a loud screech as the Night Fury fell out of the sky towards the other end of the island. "I hit it," she said in disbelief. "Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" She turned to see a Monstrous Nightmare tower over her, his foot standing where her crushed machine now lay. "Except for you."

Hiccup took off, running for her life and screaming along the way. She ran through the village and ducked behind a pole just in time as the Nightmare breathed hot fire towards her.

She peeked out only for the dragon to knock her off her feet from the other side, scratching her arm. He launched his head down when Stoic came to her rescue, fighting the dragon. The dragon went to shoot fire at him, but the stream trickled off.

"You're all out of juice," he chuckled as the Nightmare desperately flew away. He then turned to Hiccup as she slowly rose to her feet, and then grabbed her bloody shoulder in pain.

"Sorry… Dad," she mumbled as the Vikings gathered and the last of the dragons fled over the horizon, some carrying the valuable live-stock. She could feel his eyes burning into her. "But I hit a Night Fury." Stoic grabbed her and began to drag her away.

"Come on Dad. I wasn't hurt that bad," she protested. "I mean I actually hit it. You were all busy and I well… snuck out and had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven's Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"Stop!" Stoic interrupted. "Just… stop. You know you are not allowed to be out trying to fight dragons. I'm trying to keep you safe. When your mother- I just have too much to think about without worrying about my only daughter. Can't you see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don'tcha think?" she asked, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not amused Hiccup. Why can't you just listen to me and trust that I know what's best for you."

"I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, ya' know? It's what I'm meant to do Dad," Hiccup said, trying to defend herself.

Stoic sighed. "I have to doubt your opinion Hiccup. You were not meant to kill dragons. Now get back home and patch that shoulder up." He lets out a long sigh. "Make sure she gets there… and keep her there this time," he said to Gobber. "She needs to learn how to listen."

Gobber gives her a shove and they walk past the other teenagers as they laugh at him. "Baby Hiccup isn't allowed to fight dragons," commented Tuffnut.

"I guess he just doesn't want you to end up ash like your mother. Getting destroyed by dragons must be genetic," said Snoutlout.

"Shut up!" she shouts, moving in to punch him. Gobber yanks her back and she sighs, putting her head down.

The two finally reach the house as the sun rises. "I really did hit a Night Fury."

"Sure ya' did."

"He never lets me do anything!"

"He's just looking out for you."

"I mean I get it, my mother was killed by a dragon and I'm all he has left. But I'm not necessarily going to end up like her. And now all the other kids just mock me and I'm a shame to the Viking world. And look at me! I'm a talking fish-bone!" she finishes, putting her head down.

"Now yer thinkin' about it all wrong," Gobber explained trying to comfort her. "It's not so much what you look like; it's what's _inside _that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up."

"The point is stop trying to fight him on this. There are plenty of other things you can do for Berk that don't involve dragons."

"I just wanna be one of you guys," said Hiccup as she closed the door behind her just to escape through the back door to go find the rarest dragon and prove to her father she would do fine as a Dragon Killer.


	2. Hiccup is Different

**Hiccup's Different**

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad I'm not alone in this girl and her dragon story wanters. So anyway this chapter is going to vary the most from the movie as it delves into why Stoic doesn't want Hiccup around dragons. And so we know Snotlout has also become a girl in this story, but I love the name so much I kept it. I'll update son._

The Vikings stood gathered in the large main hall of their village, surrounded by tapestries of vicious slayers and killers. From the ceiling dangled a golden dragon in agony as a sword ran through it. Stoic the Vast stood at a large table, map laid out in front of him. He was leading a meeting, discussing to the others what they had to do about the dragons.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" he yelled. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them," his voice echoed through the stone building. "If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He plunged his knife into the map right where the nest was thought to be.

"One more search before the ice sets in," he continued.

"But those ships never come back," someone answered.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now's who's with me?" He observed the room as everyone looked around nervously and uttered weak excuses. "Alright. Those who stay will be in charge of making sure Hiccup stays in the house and away from any dragons." Knowing what a task this was, the room burst with agreements and battle cries.

"I'm with you Stoic," yelled Spitelout, Stoic's second in command.

All the Vikings would rather risk their lives than to stay and look after his magnet for trouble daughter. "That's more like it," he replied, very satisfied with himself.

The room began to empty and soon only Gobber remained with him. "Alright, I'll pack my undies," Gobber said, standing up ready to exit as well. His hand was now a large wooden mug.

"No, I need you to stay here and train some new recruits." Gobber sat down again and Stoic joined him.

"Oh perfect. And while I'm busy Hiccup can cover the store. Lots of time to herself to herself with no one keeping an eye on her and making sure she stays put when the dragons arrive. What can possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked taking a swig.

"What am I going to do with 'er Gobber?" Stoic asked, feeling lost.

"Put 'er in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"She'd get hurt the second you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Maybe that's because you haven't taught her what to do. You've been so busy shielding and hiding her from them. And besides, ya don't know that."

"I do know that."

"No ya don't."

"Yes, actually I do."

"No ya don't!"

"Listen, you know what she's like. All her life it's been all about killing dragons. She's always been different," Stoic sighed in frustration. "She doesn't listen and has the attention span of a sparrow. I'd try to take her fishing or go hunting for trolls just to put her mind on something else, even though they don't exist, but she was never interested."

"Trolls exist! They steal yer socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber interrupts.

"I mean when her mother died-"

"Oh, here we go," muttered Gobber to himself.

"It was an intense battle. And she has a Nightmare cornered, I'm right behind her. And suddenly, she's standing two inches in front of it; she reaches out and tries to touch it. You know what happened?"

"They became best friends?" guesses Gobber, unamused, while trying to fish out his fake tooth which had fallen into the mug.

"The beast opens his mouth and sets her alight right there. I stand and watch my wife die by the hand of a vicious heartless monster," he continues, ignoring Gobber, who hammered his tooth back in place. "And I went home to my little girl and told her that her mother wouldn't come back. What human tried to befriend a dragon? I guess- I guess truly my biggest fear, the reason I keep her away from them, is because I worry she may be the same. Maybe it's genetic somehow. She was amazing Gobber, but one little slip-up. That's all it'll take for Hiccup. I know what it takes to be a Viking Gobber. You have to crush mountains, level forest, tame seas! Hiccup is not that girl."

"You can't stop her Stoic. You can only prepare her. I know it seems like a heavy burden to even keep track of her, but the truth is the two of us won't always be around to that. She's going to face dragons again out there. In fact, she probably already snuck out now." Gobber finished looking at Stoic, who was now lost in thought.


	3. A Tense Encounter

**A Tense Encounter**

_Welcome. Thank you to all who have reviewed, it means tons and tons. This chapter unfolds pretty much like the movie with a little internal dialogue for our dear Hiccup._

As Stoic and Gobber talked, Hiccup was trekking on the other side of the island, journal in hand. She calculated a spot with her finger and closed her eyes in blind hope. But when she opened them she was only disappointed. No sign of any Night Fury. She added another X to her hand-drawn map and examined the countless ones scattered everywhere. Frustrated, she scribbled out her map and closed it, placing it in her belt.

"Oh the Gods hate me," she said to herself. "Some people lose a knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" She hit a branch in her way, only for it to fling back and hit her in the face, sending her to the ground.

"Ow!" She felt a large scratch on her face. "Great. Now Dad's going to know I snuck out again. How am I going to explain this one?" She then looked up at the tree and tilted her head puzzled. It was snapped right in half. She rose to her feet and saw that she was sitting on a deep trail cut into the ground… as if something had crash landed there.

She dropped back to her knees and crept down the path. It ended just as it met the crest of a small hill. She gave a small peek over it just too immediately flatten herself against the wall again. She had seen something big. Very hopeful and a little frightened, she slowly looked over the hill once again and got a better look at the large black motionless figure on the ground. He was tangled in ropes.

She rose and could barely contain her excitement. It just had to be! Still a little frightened though, she pulled out the small knife she kept in her belt. She slowly made her way down the hill, hiding behind a rock for a moment before walking up to the unmoving creature.

"Oh-oh wow. I did it. Ohh I did it. This fixes everything!" She walked up to the fallen Night Fury and placed her foot on him. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" Suddenly, the dragon stirred and she immediately back-pedaled, knife at the ready. The breathing started heavily.

She peeked around to his head as one large green eye opened and stared into her it felt like. The Night Fury made no attempt to free itself or attack her. It simply made low rumbling noises.

She raised her knife, positioning herself in front of it. "I'm gonna' kill you dragon," she said uncertainly and mainly to herself to give her courage. "I'm gonna'- I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. "I am a dragon killer. I am dragon killer. I am a Viking." She looked the dragon in the eye and shouted, "I'm a Viking!"

The dragon looked at her eyes full of fear. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and raised the knife above her head. She opened one eye and looked at the black monster. It looked so frightened. As she forced her eyes shut again and raised the knife even higher, she heard the dragon loll its head back on the ground as it shut its eyes.

There was a pause of what felt like an hour as Hiccup tried to gather the courage to stab the dragon through. They had killed her mother, her father would accept her, and she wouldn't be teased any more. Yet those eyes.

She let out a deep, angry sigh at herself as she brought her knife down. She couldn't do it. She was unable to kill the helpless dragon. She looked at the ropes, stepping back, taking in what she had done to try to become somebody. "I did this," she said to herself. He had been about to suffer for her stupid wants.

The Night Fury's eyes shot open at the sound that followed. Hiccup was on her knees using her knife to saw through the ropes that contained it. This was very unexpected.

The moment the dragon was free it lunged at Hiccup, pushing her up against the giant rock she had hid behind with its claw at her neck. Its eyes bore into hers, filled with un-imaginable anger as it let out short, growling breaths. She struggled under his hold, but it was useless. Her eyes met his, tears swimming in them. She let out short choked breaths mixed with stabbing sobs.

It looked at her for a long moment before opening its mouth, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. She was shoved to the floor as it let out a ferocious roar in her petrified face and released its claw. Once it was satisfied it took off into the forest, attempting to fly but continually crashing into rock cliffs and trees.

Hiccup sat up, her heavy breathing being the only sound in the forest. She shook her head trying to regain her senses and wiped away her tears. She rose, grabbing the knife, and started back for the village. She had not made it three steps when her knees went wobbly and her legs gave out underneath her. She let out a moan as she dropped her knife and fainted.


	4. OneSided Conversation

**One-Sided Conversation**

When she woke up it was almost dark. At first it all seemed like a dream, but the ripped up path and broken tree confirmed what she had just encountered. She looked at the setting sun, cursed to herself, and took off at a fast run. She had to get home before her dad found out she had ever left.

Every moment played on repeat through her head. She couldn't kill dragons. _But why? Why didn't I kill the Night Fury? I had the chance. It would have proven everything. Why…? _Her mind trailed off and she came upon her house only to see a fire from the window. Oh no, her dad was home. She knew she had to avoid him at all costs. She would try to bolt up the stairs to her room before Stoic noticed her.

She slowly opened the large wooden door as quietly as possible and saw Stoic hammering at the hearth. She took off at a run up the stairs, hoping the pounding of Stoic covered her footsteps. "Hiccup," Stoic asked. She had forgotten how good his ears were.

"Yeah, I was just up in my room working on… stuff." Stoic turned and joined her. Even though she was up about five stairs she just was able to meet his eye level. "Dad uh… I have to talk to you Dad," she said trying to drape her hair over her cut face and placing her hand on it. Hopefully the poor light could help disguise it.

"I need to speak to you too, Hiccup."

Both attempted to say their piece at the same time, making it impossible to understand what the other was saying. "What?" they both asked in harmony.

"Uh, you go first," said Stoic.

"No. You go first," Hiccup consented, stepping down a few of the stairs.

"Alright," he began, very hesitant. The next sentence came out almost as if it was painful. "You-you got your wish." She looked at him in shock. He cleared his throat. "Dragon Training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, ya' know, 'cause we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough bread-making Vikings?! Or small home repair Viking?" she rambled on, growing more uncomfortable by the second, creeping down the last of the stairs. "Or I could stay with Gobber and-"

"You'll need this," announced an ignorant Stoic, handing her a large axe. She nearly collapsed from the weight of the thing.

"I don't want to fight dragons," she said struggling to hold the axe up.

"Ha-ha, c'mon, yes you do," Stoic laughed as he walked towards the fire.

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons," he said loudly, almost as a command.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup," Stoic said getting very serious.

"Can you not hear me?!" she yelled.

"This… is serious Hiccup," he continued pulling the axe up and thrusting it onto her shoulder. "You have to learn how to fight dragons. You will be a Viking. You will kill dragons. When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of _this_."

"You just gestured to all of me," she replied, annoyed. He never listened.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," she argued.

"Deal?!" he asked again, much louder and authorative.

"Deal," she breathed, lowering the axe and sighing.

"Good." Stoic picked up a pack. "Train hard. Stay safe. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe," she answered watching him leave. She wondered if he would ever come back and what she was going to do about the deal she had just made with him. Hiccup let out another sigh as she brushed her scarred cheek and headed up the stairs for her bed.


	5. Dragons ALWAYS Go For the Kill

**Dragons Always Go For the Kill**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" announced Gobber as he threw open the steel gate to the large enclosed arena. Anstred, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs all excitedly entered the arena, examining finally being within it in awe.

"No turning back," Anstred said to himself, walking confidently. He was ready to learn how to slay dragons. He examined the stone wall and the chain ceiling that kept the dragons as well as them contained.

"I hope I get some serious burns," said Tuffnut.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," added his twin sister Ruffnut, "like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah," sighed Anstred. "It's only fun if you get a scar."

"No kidding, right?" said Hiccup, last to enter, still struggling with her axe. "Pain. Love it," she added wryly, desperately trying to fit in with the others who had already been facing dragons for years.

"Oh great," said Tuffnut, observing her for the first time. "Who let her in? Shouldn't her dad be notified or something?"

"Let's get started!" yelled Gobber. "The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so… does that disqualify her or…" asked Snotlout innocently. Her long black ponytails swung as she laughed and walked further into the arena. The others soon joined in.

Hiccup blushed and then heard one of them mutter, "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" They all laughed even harder and she wanted to forget the deal and just run home.

"Don't worry," said Gobber reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder as they started forward. "You're small and you're weak. The dragons will see your lack of experience and that'll make you less of a target. They'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead." With a gentle push Gobber sent Hiccup in line with the others. She put her axe on her shoulder and stood as confident as she could manage.

"Behind these doors," he began as he passed in front of his students, "are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. Here we have the Deadly Nadder." He pointed to a large door that was shaking on its hinges, obviously a very angry dragon waiting behind it.

"Speed: 8, armor: 16-"said a very eager Fishlegs.

"The Hideous ZippleBack," Bobber continued pointing at an even larger door.

"-Eleven stealth-times 2-"

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"-Fire-power: 15-"

"The Terrible Terror."

"-Attack: 8, venom: 12-"

"Would you stop that?!" yelled Gobber, who was getting very annoyed. "And the Gronkle." He put his hand on the lever that would open the door.

"Jaw strength: 8," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" yelled Snotlout, looking terrified. "Aren't you going to teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job." Hiccup rolled her eyes; she knew that all too well. His hand pushed down the lever, and she jumped back as the door opened.

The Gronkle burst into the arena, flapping its wings like a hummingbird. All the teens took off in various directions.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead," warned Gobber as the Gronkle swallowed some rocks and began to fly around angrily. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!" suggested Hiccup, trying to avoid the beast at all costs.

"Plus 5 speed?!" guessed Fishlegs.

"A shield!" shouted Anstred confidently.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber ordered and the teenagers dove for where the shields were. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield," Gobber lectured as he helped Hiccup lift her shield off the ground, "take the shield."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran to where the shields were and both grabbed a shield with fire and skulls painted on it. "Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!" his sister argued.

"Take that one; it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." He replied gesturing to a different shield. She managed to wrench it out his hand and bring the shield down on his head. "Ahh!"

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." He grabbed the shield again and the continued to fight and the Gronkle fired a shot of blazing flames that destroyed the shield and sent the two spinning to the ground.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" called Gobber.

"What?" they asked dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." The teen began to hit their shields with their weapon and an un-sure Hiccup drifted to the back of the pack. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five," guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" shouted Fishlegs holding his shield in the air, glad that his knowledge had come to some use.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" At that the Gronkle destroyed Fishleg's shield from where he had been lifting it. He let out a scream and took off at a run. "Fishlegs-out!"

Hiccup has begun to realize that she really had no clue what to do. Scared, she managed to duck behind a pile of wood and let out a deep breath. Maybe she could do this all training; technically she'd still be keeping the deal.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber shouted. She let out a sigh and stepped out only to dive back in as she was almost blasted by the Gronkle.

"So, Anstred, I just happened to notice we're the two best in this class," said Snotlout casually as Anstred dived next to he, clearly not paying any attention. "So maybe we could get together tonight or sometime and talk strategies or stuff," she continued as Anstred rolled to the side just as the Gronkle shot in his direction. His movement left Snotlout exposed and her shield obliterated as she let out a scream.

"Snolout! Yer done!"

"But it's not fair!"

Anstred now came up next to Hiccup, who ducked behind him on her knees. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope," he answered. "Just you." And he rolled out of the way as the Gronkle's fire hit Hiccup's shield as she hastily raised it and sent it rolling across the arena rather than destroying it.

"One shot left," Gobber pointed out as Hiccup crawled after her shield. The Gronkle, however cut her off and sent her back against the wall as it advanced.

"What do I do now?!" she shouted. "Gobber, help!" she screamed as the Gronkle opened its mouth.

"Hiccup!" Gobber cried as he stuck his hook hand into the dragon's mouth and gave a tug. This re-directed its blast enough that is shattered the wall just next to Hiccup. She looked up out of her crouched position as he struggled with the dragon. "That six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance don't you worry." He closed the door, locking it back within its cage.

He turned back to his pupils, all of whom were out of breath and worse for wear. Hiccup slowly rose and gazed at the smoldering hole in the stone the dragon had made in shock. That had almost been her.

"Remember a dragon will always," he turned to Hiccup, "_always _go for the kill."


	6. Fly Away

**Fly Away**

"A dragon will always go for the kill." Gobber's words echoed in her head as Hiccup ran off after practice, trekking down the path to the spot where the creature had crashed.

"So why didn't you?" she questioned out loud, examining the ropes that had once bounded the rare captured Night Fury.

Hiccup rose and walked a little further into the forest, following the path she had seen the Night Fury fly away down. She scooted between two large rocks, and behind them laid a small canyon complete with trees and a picturesque lake. The sun was shining down on it as birds fluttered about inside it.

Hiccup took a moment to look down into the canyon. "Well this was stupid," she muttered to herself. What was she expecting? Why would the dragon stay anywhere near here? I have no chance of ever finding it again. As she turned to go she spotted a glint out of the corner of her eye.

She turned and saw about four black scales. As she knelt down and picked one up to examine it more closely. Just then, a large, black figure swept by in front of her sending her shuffling backwards clutching her heart in shock.

It was the Night Fury, trying to climb out of the canyon it seemed, but the rocks were to smooth for its claws to grab on to. It glided down and across the small lake in the center, landing by a tree that was opposite from Hiccup.

Hiccup worked up her nerve and slowly rose to her feet. She jumped down to a rock ledge and tried to get better look at the dragon as it attempted to fly out again. She pulled out her journal as the dragon failed two more timed to escape. She quickly sketched the basic shape of the dragon: large wings, small fins right behind its wings, and two tail fins.

"Why don't you just… fly away?" Hiccup questioned out loud. She took a closer look at the dragon and then noticed one of the two tail fins was gone. She looked at her picture again and smudged out the left tail fin.

She watched him try to fly once more, only to crash by the lake. A fish leapt out of the water and the dragon curiously walked to the edge and peered in, looking for a meal. Diving in to catch one, the dragon's head came out of the water empty and aggravated.

Hiccup felt the guilt creep in. It was her fault the dragon was stuck down here. She had to have been the reason the tail fin was lost. Her mind in an endless jumble she set her charcoal pencil down on her journal but it rolled off the rock, landing in the canyon.

She froze and looked at the dragon. Her cover was blown. The Night Fury looked up at her, its green eyes full of suspicion and a bit of curiosity. She stared back as it let out low, rumbling noises. Something seemed to pass between the two of them, but she didn't know for the life of her what it was.


	7. The Dragon Book

**The Dragon Book**

By the time Hiccup got back to her village, it had started pouring. She entered the dinner hall where Stoic had held his meeting soaked from head to toe. She couldn't help but reflect on how the weather matched her mood.

As she opened the door and gazed at the empty hall she hoped her dad was alright, wherever he was right now. The teens were all sitting around a single table with Gobber at the head.

"Alright, where did Anstred go wrong?" he asked his students.

"I mis-timed my somersault dive. It was sloppy and just completely threw off my reverse tumble," he answered.

"Yeah, we noticed," commented Ruffnut sarcastically.

"No. No. You were amazing. You could pull of any move," Snotlout defended.

"He's right," said Gobber as Hiccup walked up to the table. "You have to be tough on yourselves." Hiccup grabbed her plate of food and walked to the next table to sit alone and hopefully vanish. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Why Gobber? Why?

"Uh, she showed up," Ruffnut commented. She tried to ignore the conversation but felt a blush creep up to her face.

"She's didn't get eaten," chuckled Tuffnut.

"She has no idea what she should be doing," Anstred finished. "Which isn't exactly her fault I suppose?"

"Thank you Anstred. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manuel," Gobber dropped an old worn our book on the table, "everything we know about every dragon we know of." Hiccup strained her neck to see it, slightly in awe. She wasn't even allowed to gaze at it before today.

Thunder rolled through the sky and Gobber began to exit. "No attacks tonight. Hurry up."

"Wait," Tuffnut commented in shock, "you mean _read_?!"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Who reads when we could just kill the stuff… like the amazing way Anstred does," Snotlout added."

"Oh!" Said Fishlegs, excited. "I've read it like seven ties. There's this water dragon the sprays boiling water at your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a-"

Tuffnut cut him off. "Yeah, that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that…"

"…But now?" Ruffnut finished.

Snotlout shot up. "You guys read- I'll go kill stuff." Everyone but Anstred rose and headed for the door. "Coming Anstred?"

He waved his hand in dismissal as Hiccup took a seat across from him and opened the book. There was an awkwardly long pause. "So-so I guess we'll share?"

"Read it." He pushed the book towards Hiccup and started for the door.

"By the way, that was an awful thing you did in training today." He stopped, confused. "You knew that shot would hit me and yet you didn't me a heads up or anything. You just saved yourself."

"Listen, I'm going to teach you the number one rule of killing dragons. You are in it for yourself. You don't have time to look out for others you have to look out for yourself." He continued out the door.

"Well, now we know why you really don't have any friends." He stopped again for along moment before confidently exiting the hall. Hiccup sighed.

"I don't know what I saw in that jerk," she huffed to herself as she took a seat and looked at the book. She grabbed a candle and looked around the now dark and empty room. She slowly opened the book, taking great care not to damage it in any way.

"Dragon Classification: Strike class- fear class- mystery class," she read out loud. She turned to the first page, which bared a graphic drawing of a fearsome monstrous beast.

"The Thunder Drum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide-pools. When startled the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." She gazed at the dragon nervously for a minute before turning the page. "Okay, let's hope we never run into that one.

The next looked even scarier. "Timber Jack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Let's add that one to the avoid list." She turned the page again.

"Scaldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-"A loud boom of thunder startled her into falling off the table. She rose up again and took her seat. "Now I know why Dad never wanted me to look at this. Get a grip. Get a grip." She began to read again.

"Change Wing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

Nervous, she started to flip through the pages faster. There were the familiars: Gronkle, Zippleback, and Monstrous Nightmare.

But then she hit the part that made her never want to leave the hall. "Burns its victims, parries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out… okay, let's move on." She flipped even faster. All were labeled extremely dangerous and kill on sight. Noted.

She came to the last page, which was practically blank. It was the Night Fury. "Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon." Too late she couldn't help but think in her head. "Your only chance: hide and pray it doesn't find you."

She pulled out her journal and flipped to the picture she had drawn of the Night Fury. Surely the dragon she met wasn't the one described here. Sure it had destroyed hundreds of houses, but the one weakness of a missing tail fin practically diminished it to nothing. And… and it hadn't killed Hiccup when it got the chance. But she still had no idea why. Dragons were like this book said… hell, one had killed her mom. But… but what if they were wrong? What if that dragon down there in that canyon was just like her in a way.

She shook her head out of her foolish nonsense and shut the book. She'd talk to Gobber in the morning. Sadly, that was a reason to go back to dragon training.


	8. Attack!

**Attack**

The ring was bustling with motion as large wooden wall had been set up like a maze and a Nadder prowled within. Hiccup made sure the coast was clear before shouting up to Gobber, who was observing from outside the ring.

"Hey! I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like, another book, or a sequel. Maybe a little Night Fury Pamphlet?" She failed to notice the large ball of fire hurling towards her.

"Focus Hiccup! Yer not even tryin'!" yelled Gobber as her axe was struck and melted right off its handle.

"Whoa!" she yelled in surprise and took off to hide in the maze.

"Today," Gobber began to lecture, "Is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and quicker!" The dragon was now perched atop the wooden wall, jumping easily from one to the next. It lifted its spiked tail and launched a battery of quills into Fishlegs' shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he yelled as he ran blindly through the maze.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike," Goober continued, looking bored, as the students continued to run for their lives.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ducked around a corner just to find themselves standing face to face with Nadder. They tried to move past it without allowing it to see them, but were stuck at every turn.

"Yuch! Do you ever bathe?" asked Ruffnut.

"If you don't like it then get your own blind spot!" he answered, shoving his sister back.

"How about I give you one!" she threatened. It was right then the Nadder expelled a great deal of piping hot fire. They managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Blind spot: yes. Deaf spot… not so much," Gobber commented.

Hiccup again crept up to the spot in front of Gobber and decided to give her questions another shot. "Hey! So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!" Gobber replied, extremely annoyed at her behavior.

"I know. I know. But… hypothetically-"she continued as she backed up. She crashed into the wall where Anstred and Snotlout were hiding. Anstred gave her a get down gesture and she was only too happy to oblige.

He peeked around the corner and saw the Nadder sniffing the ground. He quickly and skillfully rolled past the dragon to another wall and Snotlout silently followed.

Hiccup, wanting to look like she somewhat knew what to do, tried to copy them but failed tremendously. Her roll ground to a stop right in front of the Nadder as her shield yanked her back to the ground because she didn't have the strength to pull it back up off the ground. The Nadder charged and she quickly ducked away, getting lost in the maze.

The dragon jumped up on the walls again and roared in frustration. It located Snotlout and Anstred and leaped down right in front of them.

"Watch out, sugar, I'll take care of this," said Snotlout holding up her hammer. She knocked a ready Anstred out of the way and threw it but it missed completely. "The sun was in my eyes, Anstred!" he tried to excuse. Anstred just rolled his eyes and took off down another hallway. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can't do that, I-" Snotlout drifted back, trying to keep up but failing.

The Nadder tore after Anstred; its angry roars filed the arena. It knocked over anything in its way. All it wanted now was to get Anstred.

"Has anyone seen one napping?" Hiccup asked, once again in front of Gobber. She suddenly swiveled at the dragon's roar and saw Anstred had climbed up onto one of the falling walls. The Nadder was right behind, having knocked the rest down. Anstred took a flying leap and managed to land right on Hiccup, sending her to the ground.

"Hiccup!" he shouted angrily.

"Ooo, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut teased. Oh God, Hiccup could feel herself go red.

"He could do better," acknowledged his sister.

"Let me-why don't you?" Hiccup shouted as Anstred tried to dig his axe out of Hiccup's shield which was attached to her arm. She struggled to get up, but he put his foot on her and yanked the shield off her arm. He saw the Nadder charging and took off to get a better position.

He stopped and turned for a moment to see the Nadder still charging for Hiccup as she shakily tried to rise back to her feet. She had no shield and no weapon. The Nadder knocked into the last wall, sending a large piece of it square of her leg. And now she was trapped, she thought to herself as she struggled to free herself. She saw the dragon coming in for the kill and braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut only to hear the sound of splintering wood and a yelp of pain from the dragon.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Anstred standing over her, having hit it in the face with his weapon, shattering her shield in the process. He caught his breath and turned to Hiccup. "You need to start taking this seriously. You are way behind the rest of us and are treating this like some sort of joke. Our parents' war is about to become our war." He picked up the piece of wood and threw it off her leg. "Figure out what you need to do."

Hiccup got to her feet. "You-you just helped me."

"Don't read too much into it. It was- it was nothing!" And he turned and exited the arena with a fawning Snotlout and his awe-struck friends. She looked at Gobber as he put the dragon back in his cage and hobbled off, leaning heavily on her left leg. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. And maybe the same could be true for a dragon.


	9. Forbidden Friendship

**Forbidden Friendship**

Hiccup walked her way back to the canyon, fish in one hand and shield ready at the other. She couldn't almost believe what she was about to do. But she knew she had to. She just had to know.

She managed to locate a ground entrance to the canyon so she was in the grass by the lake when she emerged, shield up and ready. She hid between two rocks and tossed the fish in. Nothing happened. She meant to walk inside when the shield was trapped between the two rocks. Unable to move it she ducked under and grabbed the fish again.

She twirled around but there was no sign of it. She was completely unaware of the crouching figure examining her from the rocks up above. The Night Fury crawled down and Hiccup turned at the noise and jumped back a bit.

She slowly held the fish out in the hopes that the dragon would take it nicely and… without mauling. The creature inched forward and opened its moth, exposing pink gums. She let out a small smile and took a small step forward. The dragon immediately grew weary, backed off, and narrowed his eyes at her.

Way to go Hiccup. "I'm not going to hurt you." It let out a low growl and his eyes flickered to her knife and back to her. She immediately understood. "I'll prove it to you." She reached for her knife and the growl grew even louder. "Hold your horses." She dropped it to the ground. "See?" The Night Fury motioned its head towards the water.

Hiccup lifted the knife up with her foot and tossed it into the water. As soon as the dragon heard the splash it sat down on its haunches and looked at her with big, expecting eyes as its ear twitched.

She held out the fish again and the dragon inched closer. She walked out to meet it, slowly and carefully. It opened its gums and Hiccup now noticed there wasn't a tooth in sight.

"Huh, toothless. I could of swore you had-"Just as she said it two rows of teeth suddenly appeared and the dragon snatched up the fish. She back-pedaled a bit. "Teeth," she finished.

He looked at Hiccup and started towards her, making low rumbling noises in his throat. She backed up into a large rock and shrunk to the ground in front of it as the dragon proceeded to get up close in her face. "I don't have anymore and I'm nothing but a toothpick, so-"

His eyes rolled back and he started to convulse. _Hik-hik-hik _and out came half of the fish it had just swallowed into her lap. The dragon then sat down and stared at her. She stared at him a long moment before he gestured to her then the fish. She groaned as the realization hit her.

"No. No. Not happening. I don't even want to consider the number of germs-"his eyes gestured again. "I'm not going to eat it. So stop with the eyes." She sets the fish aside and the dragon narrowed his eyes and growled. "You can give me an attitude all you want, but I'm not putting up with it."

She stood as he advanced on her, crossing her arms and refusing to back down. He finally reaches her before tilting his head, puzzled and curious. She can't help but let out a laugh and smile a very goofy smile.

The dragon looked at her and squinted his eyes. The sides of his mouth came up in a weird sort of a toothless smile that she couldn't help but find adorable. Toothless, that's what she's call him. Without thinking she reached her hand out to touch the dragon, but before she could he bared his teeth, eyes once again narrowed, and glided to the other end of the canyon.

It lit the ground on fire and lay down on the warm flames. He lifted his head to the sound of chirping and saw a bird taking off from his nest on a branch and fly away. When his gaze followed the bird his eyes fell on Hiccup, who had moved to the other end of the canyon and was now sitting next to him.

She gave a small wave and he shifted himself annoyed so that when he lay down he could hide his face behind his remaining tail-fin. She scooted closer and reached out her hand, trying to touch him again. But just then Toothless moved the tail out of the way and looked at her suspiciously.

Now wanting the dragon to notice what she had tried to do (even though he obviously knew) Hiccup shot up and comically walked away. The dragon then walked over to a large tree and perched himself on a branch, hanging upside down by his tail and hiding within his wings.

The sun was lowering in the sky when Toothless woke up and glanced around the canyon. He saw Hiccup sitting on a small rock not facing him. His curiosity brought Toothless to investigate. Hiccup, bored, had been mindlessly drawing in the dirt with a stick when she noticed the large black beast watching her from behind. With a few motions the lines took the form of Toothless.

The dragon watched intently with large eyes and began to purr. Getting an idea, he stood up and waddled back to where he had been sleeping.

She looked back confused to see him grab a large tree branch in his mouth and drag it over. He pressed it to the ground and began to twirl around the rock Hiccup was seated on. He stopped a few times to look at Hiccup and make sure his drawing was correct, and then continued to spin around as he copied Hiccup's way. Once he was satisfied, Toothless dropped the branch and sat on the ground. Hiccup, in the middle of the drawing, stood up to get a better view of the swirls in the dirt.

As she was glancing around her foot hit one of the lines. Toothless let out a furious growl and she quickly removed to see his expression become one of curiosity and wonder as he began to purr softly, the previous anger immediately forgotten.

Experimentally, she placed her foot back on the line. His expression jumped back to vicious, and when she removed it he stopped and began to purr again. She tried this a few more times before letting out a smile and stepping over the line, demonstrating her understanding. Toothless couldn't help but look pleased and surprised at her for figuring it out.

She began to weave through the lines, placing her feet between all the lines like a graceful dance. She twirled and swirled until she felt hot breath down her neck. She quickly turned and looked up to see Toothless grazing her, pure calm and happiness in his eyes.

Hiccup slowly lifted her hand and Toothless let out a growl, slightly showing his teeth, but she observed that he didn't back up or run away. Hiccup took a breath and put her head down, squeezing her eyes shut. She slowly put up her hand again, stopping a few inches before the dragon's nose.

Toothless' eyes opened wide and looked at the girl's hand for a long moment before slowly, very slowly, closing his eyes and moving his head forward so that it bumped into her hand.

Hiccup lifted her head and looked at him in disbelief. When Toothless opened his eyes and saw this reaction of her just staring at him he shook his head, pupils contracting, and he took off back across the canyon.

She stood there a minute to get a grip on what had just happened. She had just touched a dragon and it was the most amazing feeling she could imagine. What she didn't know was that he felt the exact same way about her.


	10. A New Tail

**A New Tail**

Hiccup sat around a campfire roasting a small fish with the other teens and Gobber atop one of the watch-towers. The teens all stared at Gobber in amazement as he continued his story, all feasting on much larger chickens and drumsticks.

"And that's when he took my arm!" Gobber exclaimed, ripping off a piece of his chicken. "And I could see the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed along the word because it wasn't a month later until another one took my leg." He gestured to the stump and the teens let out sounds of awe except for Hiccup, who seemed lost in thought, thinking about her day.

"Wow, isn't it weird to think that your arm was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed his heart or something," Fishlegs said, banging his two drumsticks together as if picturing the awesome scenario in his head.

"Wow, I am so mad right now. I swear to you I will avenge your beautiful arm and your beautiful leg," Snotlout proclaimed, obviously being overdramatic as well as a kiss-up. "I will chop the legs off every dragon I meet… with my face!" she exclaimed. She gave a glance to Anstred who simply rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the wings and the tail you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away," Gobber explained, yanking a wing off his chicken before stuffing it in his mouth. Hiccup looked up at him, now interested. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon." She stares ahead for a moment before coming to the realization he is right and needs to do something to prevent that.

"Well, I'm off to bed. And you all should be too," Gobber continued, rising. "Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?" The teens all glanced around excited, when Anstred noticed a fish on a stick sitting in Hiccup's seat with her nowhere in sight.

"It's gonna' be me. It's my destiny," Tuffnut said, leaning back. Anstred ignored him and walked out to the spiral stairs. "See."

Gasps echoed. "You mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs whispered in disbelief.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there."

"Yes it was. You just haven't seen me from the left side until now." Anstred looked every way but Hiccup was long gone. He finally shrugged, wondering why he cared, and went back to join the others, picking up her forgotten fish on the way as an extra snack.

Hiccup meanwhile had run back to the blacksmith and placed her drawing of Toothless on her work bench Gobber had given her in the back of the store. She took out her pencil and sketched in the fin she had smudged out before. Now all she had to do was build it. It took a while, but soon she had a blue-print.

Hiccup immediately got to work, heating and hammering a steel rod. She pried pieces off a shield lying around and hammered them to perfection. She measured little round metal ball with her measure. And finally she strung the brown cloth onto the rods.

She examined it, quite pleased with herself, and compared it to the blue-print. This might just work. She folded it into place and knew where she was going first thing in the morning as she ran out the door through the quiet village to her empty house.

The next morning Hiccup crept into the clearing, a bulging pack on her back that she nearly buckled from the weight of. "Oh Toothless…" Toothless yawned and saw her walking towards him and came up, curious. "I hope you're hungry. I brought breakfast." She smiled, placed the pack down, and tipped it over to reveal a mountain of fish. "Ok, that's disgusting." She started to creep around the pile as the dragon examined it. "We have your trout, you salmon, a nice smoked eel-"

Suddenly, Toothless growled, backing away from the pile. Confused, Hiccup held up the yellow and black eel as the dragon let out a cry of fear, tilting his head away. "Ok, ok!" she cried, tossing the eel into the water. "Yeah, I never cared much for eel myself either." Toothless immediately relaxed and moved in on the pile.

"Eat up Toothless. Don't mind me. I'll just be minding my own business," she said, creeping around to the back of the dragon as he swallowed a fish whole. She placed her hand-made tail on the ground and pushed it towards the empty space, but his tail moved. She let out a frustrated sigh and adjusted only for him to move his tail again.

He stuck his head inside the basket; pile already finished as she tried to hold the tail in place, but was easily moved aside. "Oh, come on." She climbs onto the tail and lines it up, tying leather around his tail and securing it in a buckle. "Hmm, not too bad."

Toothless sensed the change and swished his tail a movement before his jaw dropped. "It just might- WHOAAA!" He launched into the sky as Hiccup clutched his tail for dear life.

The determined Toothless seeks to clear the canyon wall but the wind has caused the fin to fold up. He lets out a cry as he loses controls and starts for the ground. Hiccup noticed this and pulled the fin out and the dragon regained control, soaring out of the canyon over the forest.

"It works!" she cries, turning it as Toothless does a 360. He flies back over the lake. "I did it!" Toothless turns his head and see the girl is still tagging along. He does another 360, this time quick enough to throw Hiccup off into the lake. He tries to fly away but the fin again folds up and he loses control, plummeting into the lake.

"Woohoo!" Hiccup cries, throwing her fists in the air. Toothless could fly again, but it looks like he would need help. She'd have to refine the design and come back tomorrow. Maybe she could find a way to control it from on his back and-and ride him! But that would have to wait for tomorrow. She was almost late for dragon training.

"Today is all about teamwork," Gobber lectured as the teen held buckets in team of two: Ruffnut and Snotlout, Tuffnut and Anstred, and Fishlegs and Hiccup. "You'll have to learn to trust each other. The Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas and the other head lights it on fire. Your job is to tell which is which." The teen all stood back to back as green smoke descended upon them, obscuring everything from view.

"Specializes in sneak attacks. Teeth inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs continued as his usual fact-spouting self.

"Would you please stop that?" Hiccup loudly whispered, already wary.

"If that dragon shows either of its heads," Snotlout bragged, "I'm going to- there!" he cried, pointing to an ominous figure. Both girls throw their buckets of water only for Tuffnut and Anstred to emrge, both very annoyed.

Hey! It's just us you morons!" Tuffnut whispers.

"Well you two must be getting fat or something because we thought you were the dragon," his sister counters.

"Maybe its just muscle," Snotlout defends as Anstred punched her in the arm and Tuffnut decks his sister with his bucket, sending her to the ground. "Ouch!" Suddenly, she is grabbed and pulled into the fog as screaming echoes.

Tuffnut goes to rush in, but Anstred bars him. "Wait a minute." The two stand still when something sweeps past their feet and knocks them both over, causing Anstred to curse as his bucket of water spills. Growling echoes as Ruffnut comes rushing out on all fours.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" She runs past Hiccup and Fishlegs as they realize they are the only two standing.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," he commented s both kept a wary eye out. A head soon emerged and Fishlegs whimpered as it stared at him. He throws him water only to aggravate it into breathing a stream of gas. "Oh, wrong head," he said before running off screaming.

The other head comes into view and starts sparking. "Now Hiccup!" Gobber shouts. She nods and throws the bucket up only for the water to rain down on her; having not getting anywhere close to the raised head of the dragon.

The dragon roars and advances on her. "Hiccup," Gobber yelled, rushing to intervene when the dragon lets out another cry. But this was one of fear. The dragon started creeping back as Hiccup holds her hands out and makes pushing motions.

"Back! Get back!" The dragons back s away as she continues to step towards it until it is finally backed in its pen. "I'm warning you! Go on! Get in there! Now you stay here and think about what you've done,' she lectures as she secretly pulls an eel out of a small bag at her waist and tossed it in front of the beast.

It schooched against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible. She shut the doors and turned back to see the others all staring at her in shock as Fishlegs dropped his bucket.

"Are we done? I've got some things I have to take care of so…" she walks as the others follow her, mouths still dropped. What had just happened? Hiccup knew nothing about dragons, yet she repelled on with her bare hands. Anstred watched her run off towards the blacksmith, his face getting very suspicious. He looked at the closed doors and then at her receding figure again. Something was very fishy.


	11. Tides Turning

**Tides Turning**

Hiccup stood in the shop, poking holes into a triangle of leather she had cut. She then stitched everything together and laid her creation on the floor. She looked down proudly at her saddle before lifting it into the air. Toothless, however wasn't as pleased. At the sight of the thing he took off as she chased after him, holding the saddle above her head. "Hey! Get back here!"

The two are flying as she holds string that is attached to the fin. The two fly steadily for a moment before she gave it a tug and sent him down and into the ground as she flies off him, cutting up her knees.

That night, Hiccup hooks the belt she's made for around her waist onto a special metal piece she has placed on the saddle. She then gives a nod of satisfaction.

Hiccup flies on Toothless the next day, but the string gets caught in her leg. She gives it a swift pull with her foot causing Toothless to let out a roar of panic as they plummet into a field of tall reeds. She rises to see Toothless rolling in them, hypnotized by their scent. She examines a sample in her hand.

Later in the arena the Gronkle head butts Snotlout sending her flying back screaming. He flies up to Hiccup but she holds that reed out. He instantly falls, hypnotized and eyes growing wide. She moves the plant and tips him on his side and a crowd gathers and the elder examines her.

The teens leave the arena later. "How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked amazed.

"Yeah, I have never seen a Gronkle do that," Tuffnut added.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You all go ahead. I'll catch up," she said, slipping free of the group and turning back. She almost crashed into Anstred but continued back towards the arena as he watched her suspiciously.

Hiccup stood with Toothless performing one of his favorite activities, scratching time. She scraped her nails up and down his side as he wiggles and purred in pleasure. She gave a quick scratch at his neck and he immediately fell to the floor. She looked at her hands amazed.

Anstred is facing off with a Nadder in the arena and hurls his axe at him. The dragon smashes it away and he rolled out of the way sending the dragon directly on path for Hiccup. She quickly and nervously backs away, dropping her axe. Anstred grabbed another axe off the wall and charged after the Nadder with a battle cry.

The Nadder turned its head, exposing its neck to Hiccup. She quickly starts scratching before hitting the right spot and the dragon collapses. Anstred stopped his charge and shot her a death glare. She gave a small wave but he just turned throwing the axe to the ground as he exited.

That night Hiccup grabbed her food and took her seat as a whole group gathered around her, asking questions and offering praise. She was too busy smiling and dodging questions to notice Anstred knock his cup down in frustration and stalk off.

Toothless was streaking across the canyon trying to capture a beam of light reflected into the grass. He jumped on it only for it to continue across the canyon. He streaked past Hiccup, who is creating the light with a hammer, amused smile on her face.

"Meet the Terrible Terror," Gobber lectured, as a small dog door flipped open and a miniature green and red dragon emerged, sticking his tongue to his eye.

Tuffnut pointed and laughed. "That thing's like the size of my- Ahh!" The dragon jumped on top of him, sending him to the ground. Everyone just stared as he started chewing Tuffnut's nose. It stopped at the sight of a beam of light on the ground and followed it back into the dog door. Hiccup held it closed with her foot, looking proudly at her shield. "Oh, I am hurt. I am very much hurt!"

"Wow, Anstred, she's better than you ever were," Tuffnut comments, rubbing his nose. Anstred shot him a dark glare and looked back and forth between the door and Hiccup.

Hiccup snuck through the forest only to find Anstred practicing with his axe on the trees. "That's not very environmentally friendly."

He shot her a look. "Where are you off to?" he asked, trying to get a look at the bundle Hiccup carried.

"Nowhere."

"Then you won't mind if I come with you." She flashed a smile.

"Umm… if you can keep up," she cried, taking off at a run. He followed after her, but she knew the forest a lot better than him. He pounded a rock in frustration upon realizing he had lost her. He would find up what she was up to, and especially discover how she was beating him.

Hiccup hooked up the wire system she had put together as Toothless enjoyed his basket of fish. She secured the wires to the foot pedals and stood up proudly. "That should do it."

She tried clicking the pedals to different positions as Toothless flew tethered in place upon a breezy hilltop. The tail fin emerged and they gently cruised. She patted Toothless and he landed, looking up at her happily.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came at them pushing the two back into a pile of bushes. Toothless rolled over taking a dazed Hiccup with him. She tried to unclip the belt only to see the metal piece had folded over, causing it to become stuck. "Oh perfect."

Hiccup emerged from a dark corner as the watchman passed, giving him a nod and a small wave. She tugged the cord after he passed, pulling a confused and curious Toothless towards the shop. Toothless flips a bucket in curiosity, causing a loud sound, alerting a nearby Anstred.

Hiccup is prying the piece back up when she heard the voice. "Hiccup?" She quickly slipped out the two windows, landing on her face right in front of Anstred. He stared at her as she jumped up to her feet.

"Anstred! Hi! Hi. Hi Anstred. Hi."

Behind the window, Toothless shook his head and peered around the corner at a shocked sheep. Anstred folded his arms.

"Look Hiccup, I'm not the kind of person who cares what people think or what they do. But I've been noticing you."

Hiccup can't help but blush. "You've been noticing… me?"

"It's kind of hard not to, especially when it seems like you're cheating." Hiccup's smile dropped. "The point is, lately you've been acting strange."

Toothless lunged for the sheep, yanking Toothless back and lifting her up the window so she is floating in the air. "Well… stranger."

She let out a nervous laugh when she is tugged through the windows. Anstred threw them open and looked in to see only the empty workshop. He didn't notice the dragon streak away from the island with his rider behind him.

The broken and disheveled boats drifted back into the port. Stoic landed his boat next to the dock and hopped off to be greeted by Gobber, who examined the damage.

"Well, I trust ya' found the nest at least."

"Not even close," he answered, heading back toward his home. Goober followed. "I trust you had better luck than I did."

"If by luck you mean you mean your parenting troubles are over with." Vikings streak past rushing to greet their returning families, but paused to offer some words to Stoic.

"Congratulations Stoic, the village is so relieved."

"Out with the old, in with the new 'ay."

"We won't be missing that old nuisance."

Stoic took a moment before turning to Gobber is absolute fear. "She's-she's gone."

"Yeah, most afternoons." He looked at his friend with confusion as he grabbed his pack and kept walking. "But who can blame him. The life of a celebrity is very harrowing. She can barely walk through the streets of the village without being mobbed by her adoring fans." Stoic stopped and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hiccup?"

"Who would've thought it? She has this… way with the beasts. She takes 'em down like they're nothing at all, doesn't even hesitate." Stoic stood for a moment before a huge smile appeared on his face. He had been wrong. His daughter was truly a Viking.


	12. Test Flight

**Test Flight**

_I'm back! And the proud owner of Dragon on Blue-ray. Let's get started and I hope to update every two days or so since so many people like this story. Thank you all so much for your patience and support._

_Let's begin!_

All the months had led up to this. Hiccup sat in her saddle, cheat sheet clipped firmly in front of her. She was finally taking the two of them off of that mountain and out over the ocean. This would either be the first test flight or the last. Hopefully she had worked out all the kinks.

She consulted the sheet as the sun shined down. "Okay, position three… no, four. Position four," she said shakily, clearly nervous about how high they were… and the jagged rocks all around them. Even with all the practice she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. They had to be totally in sync for this thing to work out.

Toothless, however, merely gave a nod of understanding. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he squinted into the sunlight, smiling to himself.

"Okay, it's go time," she muttered, glancing behind her at months of toil and work. She flattened herself against his back as they had practiced so many times. "It's go time."

At first it all seemed to go perfectly. They dived towards the water, getting closer than Hiccup personally would have enjoyed. But even she had to look in awe as they flew through a huge stone arch just like the birds above them. She was flying! This was something no Viking had ever done before!

Then they hit the rocky ridge, which snapped Hiccup back to reality. "Sorry, my fault." She tried to right them, but was so busy consulting her cheat sheet that Toothless again crashed into another arch. "Sorry," she said again, quickly righting them. He swatted her with his ear. And he did have a point. He was the one taking the heat for her mistakes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!"

They resumed their tentative flight, but Toothless decided this should be something for them to remember. He angled his wings so that they were on a steep incline, and Hiccup reluctantly adjusted the tailfin to the same. Up and up they climbed, excitement building with each thrust of the wings.

"Yeah! GO TOOTHLESS!" She couldn't help but enjoy herself as Berk became a mere dot below them. She felt freedom for the first time in her life. They were higher than Hiccup had ever let them go before and she was letting Toothless have his way this time. "This is amazing! The wind in my-"Suddenly, the cheat sheet broke free of its clip and floated above her. "CHEAT SHEET! STOOOOOOP!"

The sudden change in her tone, from pure excitement and joy to panic, snapped Toothless out of his own. He stopped beating his wings, slowing their very high ascent drastically. Oh why had Hiccup let him go so high? They were still working out the bugs. As she still reached for the seat even after Toothless had stopped rising, she realized she had not.

She was off the saddle. And the clip was dangling right next to her, no longer keeping her attached to her dragon. He looked up into her eyes and realized what was happening. Then they both started plummeting on their uncontrolled return to Earth.

Hiccup knew they were at LEAST a thousand feet in the air. There was no way they would make it if they hit the ground. Toothless was panicking, so she had to step up and be the strong one. "Oh Gods! Oh no! Oh no, no, no, this is not good. Ah, Toothless, come here. You've gotta try to angle yourself- gah!" She received a tail to her face that sent her reeling.

Toothless was spinning, crying loudly as she put the sheet in her mouth to free her hands. They had reached the peak of the tallest mountains now, which meant they were quickly running out of time. Eventually, Toothless managed to get himself into a diving position and Hiccup by the God's intervention got a grip on the saddle.

She hurriedly strapped herself in again, trying to keep that from ever happening again. They were just above the tops of the trees as Hiccup pulled back on the pedals and Toothless flung his wings open. They managed to catch enough air to glide over them, slowing their momentum. But they were quickly making a bee-line for a group of large stone pillars.

She looked up and tried to read the sheet again to make this all go back to being just as perfect as it was before. But the sheet was whipping in the wind, making it un-readable. They were running out of time again. She looked at Toothless and suddenly knew what she had to do. And it terrified her worse than the rocks ahead.

Hiccup threw the cheat sheet over her shoulder and brought herself down low. What happened next… there are no words to describe. The dragon felt the rider, and not just in the saddle. It wasn't through words, she was just… there. And the two who had in that moment become one swerved and dodged through the pillars moving flawlessly as Hiccup instinctually worked the pedals. The rider had become part of the dragon… or maybe was it the other way around?

The rocks faded into the background and the two flew into the open air above the water. They had made it perfectly, which would have been no small feat for the Night Fury even before his injury. Hiccup had never been so relieved in her life. Maybe it hadn't been perfect, but that freedom and exhilaration in her chest could never be found anywhere else than where they were now.

"YESSSS!" She threw her hand in the air. And Toothless must have felt the same, letting out a small burst of fire that burst a short ways in front of the duo. "Oh, come on," Hiccup could only reply as they headed into the flames. Toothless had forgotten humans weren't as fireproof as dragons.

Hiccup shot Toothless a look when they had settled a distance away. Part of her hair had been singed. Good luck explaining this one! He had felt bad enough to start a campfire for the two as she leaned against him and roasted a small fish.

He started to hiccup again, spitting out the back and of a fish next to her. "You might as well forget it. I'm still mad at you. You got us into that whole mess back there. Sure, it worked out… but what's going to happen next time we encounter a plummet like that? One of us could lose a limb!" He merely turned back to his pile of fish, swallowing another one whole. "Oh, and how about the fire? How am I going to get this one past Anstred? He's getting really suspicious."

Before she could say anymore, a small flock of Terrible Terrors descended on them. They all went for the fish, two even shooting blasts at one another over them. This merely made Toothless and Hiccup giggle until one took a fish from Toothless. The two started a fierce tug of war that quickly ended with Toothless obviously being the victor, swallowing the fish quickly.

The Terrible Terror didn't take kindly to this, squaring off and opening his mouth to show Toothless who was the tiny boss. Toothless beat him to the punch, blowing the fire into its mouth and causing it to balloon and plop to the ground, disorientated.

Hiccup laughed, but couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. "Here you go," she said kindly, handing it her small fish. He scooped it up and then snuggled cozily under her arm, quite content as she stroked him.

It was in that moment that the Book flew back into her mind. And then suddenly the realization that she had made these past few months, the entirety of it all hit her like axe to the skull. She looked at the Terror and back at Toothless, who without a doubt had become her best friend and companion. The two of them were more than a team… they had some deep profound bond or connection that she could never put into words if she tried. "Everything we know about you guys… is wrong."


	13. Digging the Hole Deeper

**Digging the Hole Deeper**

Hiccup sat in the blacksmith shop at her desk in the back. It was dark out, which meant that with all the people patrolling the village it would be impossible to slip away to Toothless without being spotted by someone… or even worse followed.

She should have quite honestly been in bed at that moment, but she hadn't been sleeping well recently. She would honestly admit that she missed Stoic. The two of them might be hugely different but he was still her dad. And being in that empty house was just a reminder that he was off trying to kill a group of irritated dragons and might not come home just like that one day when her mom never walked back through that door. And that scared her.

So Gobber let her hang out in the blacksmith shop. She had been sketching something, but was not in the mood. So now she simply flicked her pencil around the desk contemplating what she was going to do with this double life she had created. If only there was a way to combine the two peacefully!

She actually felt herself drifting off when the door slammed open. She whipped her head around to see Stoic in the doorway. First her heart leaped with the thrill that he was okay and she wanted to run and hug him. Second, she realized that her desk was covered with drawings of Toothless. She jumped up and hastily tried to hide them as he entered, barely able to stand.

"Oh! Uh…Dad! You're back!" she sputtered, annoyed at herself right after for a terrible greeting. She then realized he was probably here to talk with his best friend, not her. "Uh, Gobber's not here, so…"

"I know. I came looking for you," he answered. Her head shot up and looked at him, smile forming on her face. He had missed her too. Maybe this was her chance. He was her dad first and foremost. He had to listen. He had to understand. He had to love her no matter what right?

She glanced at her drawings again and thought about Toothless. The last thing she wanted was for something bad to happen to him. But even if she told her dad he had no clue where her dragon was. If worst came to worst, she would run off and the two of them would leave before anything bad could happen to him. She had to try though. She had to at least attempt to tell her dad what she had learned these past months and potentially end this war.

Her heart started hammering in her chest. "I haven't exactly been keeping my promise," I admitted.

"I know that. It was beyond what I expected honestly. I never imagined this happening!" Wait. Did he somehow already know? And he seemed… happy.

"How'd you find out?"

"There isn't anything that happens on this island I don't know about," he answered, his tone unreadable. Hiccup began to believe he knew.

"You're talking about what I'm talking about right? Because I'm trying to tell you something very important. Something that could change everything."

"I believe we are," Stoic answered, smiling. "I'm talking about the dragon."

"Oh thank Gods! I was worried you would be mad. I mean it's a huge deal-"

"Mad?" he said loudly, chuckling to himself. "I was hoping for this!"

"You… were?" Maybe they weren't on the same page.

"Of course!" Stoic laughed happily. "And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time!" Hiccup had to grab the desk to keep herself from fainting at the idea. The mental imagery was just awful. They obviously were on different pages. "And mount your first Gronkle head on the wall…" Her eyes widened in horror, but Stoic seemed to mistake it with excitement. "What a feeling!" He clapped her on the back, but she was so tipsy that is sent her tumbling into a basket next to her.

"Dad… I really need to tell you something," I started again.

"All these years of worrying about you ending up like you mother!" Ouch. This was going to be rough to explain. "Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up entirely! And all this time you're actually a dragon conqueror unlike anything anyone's ever seen. Gobber said you don't even hesitate! Thor almighty!" He pulled up a chair. "With you doing so well, we finally have something to talk about."

I rose. "Dad, I really need you to listen. Dragons aren't dangerous. I met-"

"To you they're certainly not! I spent the whole day hearing stories from Gobber. Oh- I almost forgot. I brought you something." He reached behind him into a sack and pulled out a small Viking helmet, complete with horns and inset ruby. Hiccup recognized it in an instant. "To keep you safe in the ring."

She took the hat and stared at it for a moment. "Wow… thanks!" She looked back up at her father. "It's hers right."

"Yeah. She would have wanted you to have it. It was the only thing I could recover when… when… then." He looked fondly at it.

I couldn't help but wipe a tear from my eye as I looked at it. "Dad… Mom was right about-"

"She was right. She knew you would be great. Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the bargain."

She carefully set the hat on the table, half annoyed and half emotional. He wasn't listening but yet he was trying to connect with her so hard all while missing the point. She'd just have to show him then. And if he flipped out her and Toothless would make a quick get-away. But it was apparent talking wasn't going to work seeing as he never listened to her.

"Dad, I have to go somewhere and I really want you to come-"

"Right," Stoic said quickly, rising. "You should be getting to bed. Uh… good talk, good chat…uh…" She went to open her mouth but he cut her off. "I'll see you in the ring tomorrow."

And he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. "Thanks for stopping by, and for the hat," I murmured, knowing he heard that as well as anything else she had said that night. But he had said he was coming tomorrow. She could show him then. In front of the whole town none the less!

The next morning she entered the ring next to Anstred, who kept shooting her dirty looks that were really starting to creep her out. He looked possessed in a way. It was just the two of them now. This would be the deciding battle for who got to kill the dragon tomorrow. She really wanted to lose.

The whole village had gathered to watch. The elder was there, examining the two of them closely. Hiccup fixed the hat on her head and got ready to put her plan into action. She was going to show her dad the truth.

The Gronkle was released and Hiccup ducked behind one of the short wooden walls scattered around the ring. She would have to wait for the perfect moment. Anstred obviously had the same idea, not even noticing her. And when he did he shot her a look full of poison. "Stay out of my way," he said menacingly, "I'm winning this thing." He then went to hide behind another wall, as if sickened to even be near her.

Hiccup rose and looked to see her dad behind her, watching eagerly. She knew it was time as the Gronkle started towards her. He gave her a thumbs up and she felt a wave of nervousness before becoming sure of her course at the thought of Toothless.

Anstred, meanwhile, was still rolling from wall to wall to get into a good position. "This time," he whispered angrily to himself, "this time for sure!" He leapt up from the wall and charged towards the Gronkle, waving his axe around in the air and letting out a war cry. It died on his lips when he saw the Gronkle.

Hiccup had never gotten a chance. The Gronkle had recognized her as the scratcher and just collapsed at her feet before she could reach out to him, hoping to receive a scratching. Gobber then snatched her before she could. Everyone was cheering. She had a feeling she had won.

"NO!" Anstred screamed. He began whirling his axe around in the air, letting out a string of curses and insults.

"Gobber, I have to-"

"Come on Hiccup." She struggled against his grasp as other Vikings started to drag the Gronkle away.

"There's something I really have to do!"

"What?" Anstred said, shoving the axe blade up in her face. He looked completely mad. "What is it that you always have to do?" She backed down as Gobber pulled the two apart.

"Quiet down!" Stoic boomed over the noise of the crowd. "The elder has chosen!" Anstred put on a smile as both of them looked up at the elder. Both of them hoped it would be Anstred. Gobber lifted his artificial hand (it was an axe today) and held it above Anstred's head.

The elder sadly shook her head. Gobber's eyes widened in shock and Hiccup let out a strangled cough. The crowd began whispering in hushed voices as Gobber moved the hand to over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and the elder nodded.

And then the cheering erupted. "Hiccup, you've done it! You get to kill the dragon!" She slowly opened her eyes and dared to glance at Anstred. If looks could kill, she would be dead.

The rest of the training class rushed into the ring, staring at her admiringly and cheering. Fishlegs hoisted her skinny frame onto his shoulders. The twins and Snotlout waved their arms at her, hoping for high-fives. What had she been thinking? There was no way these people would understand her and Toothless. She needed another plan, because just by looking at her dad she knew anyone that ended with the scenario of her exposing dragons for what they really were would mean nothing to any of them. She'd just end up looking crazy.

"Great," she said, waving her fist in the air sadly. "Wonderful. I'm so-"


	14. Anstred Goes For a Ride

**Anstred Goes For a Ride**

_"Great," she said, waving her fist in the air sadly. "Wonderful. I'm so-"_

"-leaving." She entered the cove and adjusted the enormous pack on her back. She looked around for Toothless. "We're leaving. It looks like you and I are taking a little vacation." No dragon was in sight. He must have been playing hide-and-seek or something. "Forever," she sighed.

She sat down in the shade of a giant rock and started to sort through the pack, making sure she had everything she needed. Sure her dad would be worried sick but this would honestly be the best thing for the two of them. She wouldn't shatter his world and he wouldn't shatter hers. They could both stay happy in their little bubbles, well as happy as Stoic could be knowing his only daughter had vanished just when he was proud of her for once.

The silence of her thoughts was suddenly broken by the sound of scraping metal against rock. She looked up only to nearly jump out of her skin. Anstred had followed her and was now seated on the rock. And he was sharpening an axe. Please let Toothless still play hide-and-seek. She let out a cry at the image of that axe somehow harming her best friend, but Anstred took it as him scaring her.

She leapt back and pulled herself together, crossing her arms and trying to look annoyed. "What are you doing here? If you kill me now everyone will figure it out, you know. My dad will not be very happy."

Anstred merely ignored her as he threw the stone over his shoulder and planted the hilt of the axe firmly on the rock beside him. "I wanna' know what's going on," he said simply, finally looking at her. Hiccup started to backpedal as he jumped of the rock and started towards her, holding his axe out firmly beside him. "Nobody just gets as good as you. Especially you. Start talking."

Hiccup was terrified in that moment but refused to show Anstred that. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Why should I tell you anything? If I recall properly you held an axe to my neck only a few hours ago."

"Are you training with someone?" he continued badgering. "It better not involve this!" He grabbed the front of my harness and almost lifted her off the ground. She pushed him away, or at least tried to. She was scrawny compared to him. But she had to get him out of here before he saw anything. The last thing she needed was to be ratted out by Anstred before she could escape. Maybe she should play along. No, that wasn't happening.

"Go home Anstred! I'm not up to anything! I just come here to draw and think up new ways to kill dragons." And then she heard the snort from somewhere behind her. Toothless. Anstred heard him too.

He let go of her and started in the direction of the noise. She would have to play along. Sure, it would forsake her pride, but at least it would keep Toothless safe. She leapt in front of him. "Alright, I'm through with the lies! I've been making outfits! So there, you know-"She grabbed his hand and placed it on the shoulder of her harness. "-drag me back, take me home, tell my dad, kill the dragon tomorrow-"He then grabbed her hand and twisted it back words. "-and why would you do that?" she cried in pain, falling over. "That is no way to treat a lady!"

"I'm not dealing with a lady, and I'm certainly not dealing with a Viking. I'm dealing with a liar. So-"he kicked her feet out from under as she started to rise, sending her toppling to the ground. "That's for the lies," Anstred said coldly."And this is for everything else." He then dropped his axe hilt on her stomach, hilt first. She cried out in pain.

"Okay, that was crossing a line!" she choked. Apparently someone else thought so too, because a growl echoed through the cove. She was on her feet in a moment as Toothless finally appeared, growling menacingly at Anstred. Hiccup couldn't help but be touched. Here she was spending all this time protecting him and he didn't even hesitate to return the favor to her.

Then she realized that Anstred was there. Probably the second to last person she ever wanted to see her friend. Toothless continued growling and then charged at the person who was hurting his friend.

Anstred readied himself. "Get down!" he shouted, grabbing Hiccup and forcing her down. He picked up his axe and prepared to swing at Toothless. Just before the axe could make contact, Hiccup dove at Anstred and knocked him to the ground.

"NO!" She grabbed the axe, wringing it out of his iron grasp. She sent it skidding across the ground and rushed between the two forces about to collide. Toothless immediately ground to a halt, but continued growling as Anstred gaped at him.

"It's okay," she said as Toothless hunched down and glared at Anstred. "He's not going to hurt me anymore. Trust me."

I turned to Anstred and felt Toothless nudge me in the back, still growling. "He's very protective of me I guess. You startled him." He rose, well scrambled to his feet, as she continued to hold Toothless back.

"I startled him?" Anstred screeched. He took a deep, ragged breath.  
Who is him?"

She took a step back and Toothless dropped his defensive stance now that his human was safely next to him. But the look of pure hatred was still on his face, eyes silted in a glare. "Anstred, Toothless. Toothless, Anstred." Toothless barred his teeth and growled.

Anstred merely shook his head in disbelief. Then he turned and started bolting. Well, that went better than she was expecting. At least he hadn't tried to hurt Toothless. But they couldn't just let him leave. "We've got to stop him."

Toothless shook himself and then turned to walk away in a huff. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "If he tells about us, then it is the end of us. I know I don't want that to happen and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

Seconds later- and she meant seconds- they were flying above the trees, Anstred in Toothless' grasp. "Oh great Odin's ghost!" he shouted as they snatched him off the ground and went the opposite way of the village. "No! This is not it!"

They landed at the very top of the tallest tree in the area, Toothless gladly dropping him on one of the higher branches and settling comfortably at the very top. The tree bent significantly, but the group was still very high in the air.

"Hiccup!" Anstred yelled at her, his face red. He shifted his grip on the tree branch and tried to climb up. It was proving difficult for even him though, and he was left holding on for dear life as his feet dangled below in the air. They had him cornered. "Get me down from here NOW!"

"You're going to let me explain before you ruin everything, okay?" she said, gazing down at him struggling. He had to comply.

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you say!" he spat, looking at her with venom in his eyes.

"Then let me show you at least!" she shouted, extending a hand out to him.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW! You. Filthy. Little. LIAR! CHEATER! FAILURE!" She was hurt, but she couldn't afford to lose this battle. Toothless looked at her as if asking her to leave him, but she turned her face to stone and extended her hand further.

"Anstred, please, just five minutes. As my friend you owe me at least that."

"We are not friends!" That was it. She had to try a harsher tactic. She had tried to be nice. She pulled her hand back and looked at an expectant Toothless.

"Fine then. Enjoy the tree! Come on Toothless."

"Wait! Wait!" She turned back to him and the two stared at one another for a long time. HE finally grunted and heaved himself up. He blew the hair out of his face and climbed up to where they sat. Hiccup offered her hand again, but he took one look and knocked it away. Fear filled his eyes as he mounted Toothless gingerly, settling himself behind her. She looked at him and he scowled. "Now get me down," he pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Okay then," she said. "Toothless, down. Gently this time." Toothless obediently extended his wings to the side. This could work. They just had to convince Anstred that Toothless was a friendly, kind, fun dragon. "See?" she said cheerfully, "Nothing to worry about."

And Toothless rocketed into the sky. Hiccup had no clue he could go this fast. Anstred was shouting behind her, and she could tell he was bouncing up and down quite a bit. He was going to fall if they didn't slow down. Sure that ended their problem, but there was a nicer way. "Toothless, slow down!" she cried. "Toothless!" Anstred scrambled upright and braced him arms on her shoulders, clinging for dear life. "He's not usually like this," she said. She then felt Toothless roll over underneath her. "Oh no…"

Toothless pulled out all the fanciest and fastest moves that he knew. He rolled, spun, twirled, dove under the waves of the ocean when he could get low enough, and never slowed down.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" she screamed. "I know killing him is an option, but I vote we get him to like us!" He completely ignored her and began to spin rapidly through the air. "And now he's spinning," she said helplessly. Anstred's arms tightened as Toothless suddenly let himself drop straight through the air. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!"

Anstred had his head down. "Okay," he gasped. "I'm sorry." Toothless' head perked up. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice cracking again. "I won't tell anyone okay. Just get me down on solid ground. And I take back all the mean things I said about you. And we are friends… I guess. Just please get me down." She could tell he was sincere, and Toothless did too.

He spread his enormous wings and gently brought them higher in the sky, gliding on air currents, hardly moving his wings at all. Slowly, Anstred opened his eyes again. Hiccup couldn't help but be proud. Her dragon was even more protective of her than she was of him. This was going to work. The two of them were going to be okay.

They were in a forest of puffy, pink clouds. She spotted faint patches of night above them. Anstred raised his hand tentatively and ran it through the clouds. He let go of Hiccup and put both arms in the air like he was flying. Toothless slowly angled up again and took them higher, above the clouds.

Hiccup couldn't help but have her breath taken away by the beauty of it all. This was their first time flying at night. Toothless did a loop and soared even higher so they could gaze at the Northern lights, green and blue and purple and amazing. His hand went to her arm and she wondered if it was on accident.

Toothless then flew over Berk, the village looking so small and bright below them. Anstred was completely in awe as Hiccup looked back at him and smiled. She turned back and felt him place his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but feel her stomach do a little flip and she remembered all the feelings she had about him before Viking training. She could almost feel them creeping up again.

He gently patted Toothless and he didn't mind. She only had four words for him as she peeked back at him. "I told you so."


	15. The Nest

**The Nest**

The group flew in silence for a few moments, Hiccup just soaking in all the freedom and beauty and allowing all her worries to be pushed out of her mind. That could only last for so long though.

"So what happens now?" Anstred asked, shattering the peaceful silence. Oh yeah, reality. She bit her lip, not saying anything. "Hiccup," he continued, "you beat me. You won. You realize what that means don't you?"

"Of course I know what it means!" she shouted. He let out a sigh and pulled back and she immediately regretted snapping when he was only trying to help. "I'm- I'm sorry. I just- I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I was planning on running away, but the more I consider it the more I think about how it's going to break Stoic's heart."

"We'll figure this out together then okay?" She gave a small nod. "Now we can't run and we can't just march into the village with a Night Fury."

Toothless suddenly whined. The two looked at him. He turned his head from side to side and then abruptly dove into a large group of clouds. "Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asked. Something had to be wrong. They were now surrounded by mist so she couldn't see ahead of her. "Toothless, we should really be heading home," she pleaded. He whined and shook his head, refusing to break his line.

Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare plunged out of the clouds and swerved in front of Toothless. Hiccup nearly jumped out of her skin. He almost collided with a Nadder, who dropped out of the sky on Toothless' other side. They squawked at each other in annoyance. Hiccup felt her heart beating faster and more began to appear out of the mist. Toothless was basically trapped on all sides by much bigger dragons, all toting fish and sheep in their claws.

"Get down," Hiccup whispered as a Zippleback turned in their direction. She and Anstred moved their bodies closer to Toothless, attempting to hide themselves. "It looks like they're hauling their kill," she added in a hushed voice.

"Uh… what does that make us?" She gave Anstred a glare for even suggesting such a thing. Toothless would never hurt either of them. He was proving that right now by attempting to keep her safe and hidden from the others.

The dragons all dove beneath the clouds. Toothless followed suit. The two tried not to scream as he carried them along at high velocity through the endless cloud forests. Hiccup couldn't help but notice how Toothless expertly swerved around the rocks as if he was honing in on something.

Then suddenly the air cleared. Directly in front of them was an enormous volcano. Small streams of lava trickled out ht e mouth and drizzled down the sides. Large chunks of ice were lodged into the rock. The dragons swooped into the side of the volcano and Toothless did the same. Anstred let out a sharp gasp and grabbed onto Hiccup's frozen frame for support. She was petrified. She knew exactly where they were. And she was dreading the fact that there seemed to be no way out.

A red glow came from the end of the tunnel, which got brighter and brighter as the dragons all got tighter and closer together. Hiccup was quickly developing claustrophobia in this condition. They emerged into a huge cavern. Above and around them were rocky brown cliffs with tiny caves for dragon nests. Below them were red, demonic clouds. A sinister rumbling sound reverberated in the cave.

Hiccup had been right. They were in the dragons' nest. "What my dad wouldn't give to find this," she whispered over her shoulder to Anstred, whose eyes were growing larger and larger by the second.

As Toothless swooped over the pit, all the dragons released their catch and dropped their items into the pit, the morsels disappearing into the clouds. The rumbling noise dimmed with every speck of food that disappeared. Toothless landed on a ledge and ducked behind a stalagmite. The group all peeked around the corner.

"Well, it's nice to know that all of our hard work is being dumped down a hole," she muttered sarcastically. She gently petted Toothless, appreciating his efforts to keep them hidden. But she couldn't help but wonder what they were hiding from.

"They're not eating any of it," Anstred whispered, confused. The dragons quickly landed and scurried to their caves after the delivery. Hiccup observed how scared they all looked. And she knew dragons weren't the bad guys Viking had made them out to be. They were be bullied by something.

A lone Gronkle buzzed over the pit. It quickly glanced around before spitting in a tiny fish. It started away when the rumble grew loud and angry. Everything froze, even the Gronkle.

And the biggest, ugliest, evilest thing Hiccup had ever witnessed erupted from the depths of the pit and closed its jaws around the poor Gronkle. Hiccup bit her hand to keep from screaming and Toothless whimpered and shrunk back.

"What… it… that?" Anstred whispered, his voice shaking.

"It has to be a dragon," she whispered back. The only part the two could see was the head. That was already ten times the size of her dragon. It had eight eyes, and they were all blood red. Its skin was a moldy bluish-green, and it was lined with rows of small red horns. Its teeth were as large as long ships and sharp as a sword Gobber could craft. The head sank, its throat emitting a low rumble.

Hiccup patted Toothless. "Alright buddy, we've gotta' get out of here," she said, panic filling her voice. The dragon's eyes swiveled to their hiding place. It knew they were there. "Now!"

Toothless launched into the air just in time to miss a lunge from the dragon. Hiccup and Anstred grabbed on for dear life as the other dragons joined the flight, all swarming the mouth of the volcano. The monster lunged up again, dragging down a struggling green dragon right behind the group. Hiccup was praying desperately to the Gods as they finally emerged and zipped off back towards Berk. She let out a deep breath of relief. "Thank you so much for saving us buddy," she whispered her voice choking as she hugged his neck. "You and I take care of each other." He gave a small nod and continued to the cove.

"It's like a giant beehive," Hiccup explained as the group landed safely in the cove and the two dismounted. Hiccup had been explaining to Anstred what she had figured out on the way back. "The dragons are the bees, and that…thing was their queen. She controls them through fear." Anstred gave an excited nod.

"Great! Let's go find your dad!" He started at a run back towards the village but Hiccup merely had to look at her best friend before rushing to stop him.

"NO!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders. "No, not just yet… they'll kill Toothless if we just come clean like that. We've got to think this through and come up with a real plan."

"She let go and walked back to Toothless, Anstred merely staring after her. "Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest!" he said incredulously. "The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! We are Vikings! But you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Hiccup stared into Toothless' jade eyes a moment before wheeling around. "Yes," she said, her voice filled with passion. "Because he is not just a pet dragon. He is so much more than that. He is my best friend and he understands me more than any Viking in that village ever has. He and I are a team. I protect him and he protects me. I know it's not very Viking-like but it's who I am. I guess I'm not a Viking after all. But I'm asking you to help me on this one… for the sake of my best friend. I have to take care of him."

His anger had dropped from his face, and an empathetic look took its place as he closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her arm. "Okay," he said to her softly. She looked shocked. "But Hiccup, we're going to have to do something. I'm all for protecting Toothless, as your friend I know he means a lot to you, but you can't hide this from your dad much longer."

"Give me until tomorrow. I think I'll go back to the original plan. I'm going to show him what dragons really are." She nodded to herself, sure of her course. She had to do it for Toothless. She had to end this war for good. No more excuses.

"Okay," Anstred agreed. The two stood together for a moment in their thoughts. The only sound was Toothless drinking from the lake. Anstred then back and punched her in the shoulder. She clenched her teeth as he glared at her. "That was almost leaving me in a tree."

She shook her head in pain and looked to Toothless to protect her. He just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to turn back. Some help he was now that he liked her friends.

She turned back, about to argue, when Anstred kissed her on the forehead. Her jaw almost dropped as he stepped back. "And that was for… everything else," he muttered, obviously embarrassed. He took off as Hiccup stared after him dreamily, the mind on constant replay in her head.

Toothless came up beside her and she finally noticed him. He was smirking! She blushed. "What are you looking at?"


	16. Everything Falls Apart

**Everything Falls Apart**

"Well I can finally show my face in public again!" Stoic joked happily, and the entire village of Viking in front of him cheered enthusiastically. He held up his hands for silence. "If someone had told me that in these few weeks, Hiccup had proven herself to be an expert dragon slayer… well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him out to sea for fear he'd gone mad!" The crowd cheered again.

"And you know it! But here we are, and no one's more surprised, or more proud, than I am. And I know her mother's up there feeling the exact same way," he said solemnly, his voice echoing. "Today my girl becomes a Viking. Today, she uses the memory of her mother's moment of… weakness to conquer and kill a dragon!" The crowd exploded at the last words.

Hiccup was standing at the entrance to the arena, her hat under her arm and butterflies mixed with immense guilt churning in her stomach. The plan rolling in her head over and over again since she had left the cove last night, giving Toothless one last scratching in case… in case. If her dad listened to her right now, then they could be rid of this dragon war. If not…

"Be careful with that dragon," came Anstred's voice from behind her. She looked at him to see the genuine concern for her in his face. The two of them had been through a lot together she thought. If not then he would protect her best friend.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," she admitted. Both their eyes fell to Stoic as he took a seat in the throne in front of the ring.

A Monstrous Nightmare… only the best Vikings go after those. Only the best. One had killed her mom so many years ago when she attempted to touch it. If she had known what Hiccup knew now, she might be here with her in a different world.

"What's the plan?" Anstred asked.

"Put an end to all this," she replied shakily. "I have to. I have to end this." She turned to face him, needing to put the final puzzle piece in place before this all began. "Anstred, if something… goes wrong, make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will," he said softly. "Just… promise me it won't go wrong."

She opened her mouth to tell him she couldn't when Gobber appeared. "C'mon Hiccup," he said happily, opening the gate and shoving her into the arena. "Knock 'em dead!"

She took a deep breath after one last glance at Anstred and put on her helmet. The crowd pressed against the ring and began to chant her name. "Hic-cup! Hic-cup! Hic-cup!" She walked over to the selection of weapons the Viking had laid and chose a shield and the smallest dagger they had. Here goes nothing.

"Hmm," Stoic said from his position on a large stone chair with the best view of the ring. "I would've gone with the hammer," he said to Gobber, who shrugged.

She adjusted her helmet, faced the door, and exhaled. She felt confidence and strength creep into her in very small doses. She had to do this… for everyone. She had to be the one who changed things. "I'm ready," she said firmly, her voice still wobbling slightly.

A hush fell over the arena as Vikings slowly pulled the bars across the largest door in the arena away. The doors stayed closed for a second before they burst open in a wave of fire and the Night mare appeared, coated in flames, snapping its jaws. Hiccup would be lying if she said she didn't visibly flinch. It was covered in battle scars and looked furious. It scuttled around the edge of the ring, shot a burst of flame at the Viking watching, and then climbed the metal bars that made up the roof of the arena and hung there, hissing at her, daring her to make a move. She couldn't muster one up.

Eventually, the Nightmare dropped off the ceiling and slowly advanced towards her; make a low growling sound in its throat. Hiccup slowly backed away from it as the Vikings around her watched in excitement, expecting to see her lunge at it any given second and behead the creature.

However, what they expected to see and what they actually saw were two completely different things.

With another deep breath, Hiccup mustered all her courage and resumed her course. She held her shield and dagger to the side, dropping the latter first and then the former. Then she planted her feet. The Nightmare paused, looking slightly less angry and a whole lot confused.

"What's she doing?" Stoic asked Gobber, a worried frown appearing on his face.

She held out her hands to halt the Nightmare. "Hey, it's okay," she soothed. "It's okay…" Its eyes flickered to her head. She realized what worried it. She appeared to be the same as everyone else who had ever graced this ring. She pulled her mom's helmet off of her head and locked eyes with her dad. "I'm not one of them," she appealed, throwing it carelessly to the side.

The entire crowd gasped as she reached her hand towards the pacified dragon. Stoic suddenly rose as if he had been struck by lightning. "Stop the fight," he said his voice fearful. Hiccup realized this scene must have looked all too familiar to him.

"Wait!" she cried. The dragon flinched, so she lowered her voice as her hand crept closer. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to fight them."

Everyone stared at her in shock, and then quickly turned to their leader. Hiccup held her breath for his reaction. This had to work. Stoic grabbed a hammer and swung it above his head. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he roared, slamming the hammer onto the metal bars of the roof so hard it left a dent.

Hiccup had no time to be disappointed, because at the noise the dragon's eyes narrowed into thin, fearful slits. She had just enough time to back pedal as it shot a blast of fire towards her. She whirled around and sprinted away, letting out a long fearful scream.

Deep in the cove, a certain Night Fury heard the scream and woke with a start.

"Hiccup!" gasped Anstred. He grabbed an axe, wedged it under the door of the arena, and squeezed through the thin space. He dashed in, grabbed a hammer, and flung it at the Nightmare. It slammed the dragon's head as it almost clenched down on her. It fell to the ground, shook its head, and tore after Anstred. He yelped and scurried away as Hiccup let out a cry. She couldn't let him be hurt because of her.

Toothless desperately scrambled up the high, rocky Cliffside of the cove. He dug his claws into the rock in pure desperation and heaved himself into the forest for the first time since his accident on sheer force of will.

Stoic pushed through the crowd. "Out of the way!" he roared. He threw open the gate with his bare hands. "This way!" he yelled at the two. They scrambled to their feet and made a mad dash towards her father. Well… this plan was going well. The dragon shot another burst of fire. Anstred made it through the gates, but Hiccup didn't as the blast threw her back. She rolled into the middle of the arena, unconscious.

Toothless ran faster than he ever had in his life through the forest. After leaping over a few rocks, he spread his wings and glided swiftly through the tree, a growl of protection beginning to form as he neared the arena.

Everyone watched in horror as the dragon closed over Hiccup's chest like a cage, pinning her unconscious form to the ground and creating a large scratch. It lifted it head and began to craft the ball of fire that would send her to be with her mother.

Suddenly, a piercing whistling noise cut through the air, growing louder and louder. The top of the cage burst open and a dark shape flung itself inside. A cloud of dust and smoke rose around it, shielding the two creatures from the Vikings' eyes. The Nightmare's claws were torn away and Toothless wrestled the Nightmare clear of the smoke.

"Night Fury!" Gobber gasped. Toothless scratched the Nightmare across the face and bounded over to his friend, crouching protectively in front of her, blocking the Nightmare from even considering touching her. The Nightmare growled and snapped, and Toothless did the same much more ferociously until the other finally gave up and skittered away. It was at that moment that Hiccup opened her eyes and took it all in. The Vikings were coming and Toothless was here.

She rose shakily and ran to him. "Toothless you have to go," she said, panicking over the situation. The Vikings came closer, armed with weapons and hateful scowls. Toothless looked at her shaking his head and growling, refusing to even consider leaving her side. "Toothless, go!" she urged.

Her dad suddenly came running towards them, swinging an enormous axe over his head. "No, Dad!" she cried. Toothless would think he was coming after me. "He won't hurt you!' But it was too late. Toothless charged him, knocking two Viking back with his tail as sprang at him, pinning him to the floor. The two biggest influences in her life… her two separates live had just collided. And it was way worse than the worst she had imagined. She heard the hiss of gas.

"TOOTHLESS, NOOOOOO!" she screamed. The fireball never came. Toothless relaxed at her intense plea and turned to look at her as if asking if the two could just leave now. She almost smiled. It was all okay.

But then the Vikings pounced on him. They hit him in the face, taking away Hiccup's breath. They pulled him off Stoic and wrestled him to the ground. Toothless, knowing Hiccup didn't want him to hurt any of them, didn't lash out or defend himself. They held him down and Hiccup felt her heart break. "No!" she cried, shakily running towards him. Anstred suddenly appeared, holding her back. "No… Toothless," she sobbed as she reached her hand out. Tears came to her eyes as she fell to her knees, burying her face in Anstred's chest. "Don't hurt him… please don't hurt him…"

"Take it alive," Stoic's cold voice rang out. "Put IT with the others."

Hiccup was dragged by her collar into the hall by her father moments later. She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Dad, you don't understand," she pleaded. "He was protecting me."

"I should have known," Stoic whispered, with emotion that held much more than anger. "I should have seen the signs." Oh, he was talking about her mom again. But that meant he wasn't listening!

"Dad-"

"We had a deal!" he roared at her. But she refused to back down and crossed her arms.

"I tried to tell you about a thousand times!" she shouted. "I tried to tell you I couldn't do all this even before you left!"

"This goes all the way back to then," Stoic whispered. "How long have you kept this beast a secret Hiccup?"

"Since then because like usual you didn't listen to me!" All her anger poured out before she reined it in to the important task at hand. "But we can talk about that later, okay. Right now you just have to let Toothless go. Take this out on me. Be mad at me. Just please don't hurt Toothless."

Stoic looked at her in pure shock. "The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

"He was protecting me!" she screamed. "It's what we do for one another! He's my best friend dad! We have something… some profound bond or connection or… something! I can't explain it but he means the world to me! And he… he would never hurt anyone or me."

"They've killed hundreds of us!" he snarled.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" she countered. "They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves! There's something on their island, Dad. It's a dragon-like-"

Stoic's eyes widened and he cut her off. "Their island? So you've been to the nest?"

She clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just done. "Yes, I have. It was only yesterday. We drifted away from the island and Toothless was forced to take us there. Only a dragon can find it." Again she realized her mistake too late. Stoic smiled and started for the door. She couldn't let him do this. She had to protect Toothless. "Oh, no. Dad- don't-!"

He shoved past her and stalked towards the door. She couldn't let him do this. Everything… everyone would all be… no. She grabbed his arm and dug her heels into the ground, trying to pull him back. "Dad, no, you don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen-!"

He kept walking, completely ignoring her yet again. "Dad, please, I promise you. You can't win this one!" she cried. Tears crept down her face again. "_For once in your life will you please listen?_" she sobbed.

Stoic suddenly turned and flung out his arm, throwing her onto the ground, her head smacking on the tile. She lay on her back, hand on her head, tears down her face, and absolute fear in her eyes. Her dad had never hurt her before. He was her dad. With the sun shining on his back, casting his face in shadow, he looked more like a Viking than her own father. "You… you are supposed to trust me. You are supposed to AT LEAST attempt to pretend you're trying to understand me. You're supposed to… to love me… no matter what happens. You're my dad. I'm your only daughter. We only have each other!"

"You've thrown your lot in with them," he said coldly. "You're not a Viking." He shook his head and exited. "You're not my daughter." Hiccup let out a choking sob as he slammed the door behind him and collapsed upon the floor sobbing, willing Thor to just strike her down right there. The puzzle she had created before was in shambles, pieces destroyed and missing. She had lost her father.

"Ready the ships!" she heard him yell to the men outside, as if he was fine. What she didn't know was he felt like doing the exact same thing she was doing, thinking the exact thoughts.

Both of them were alone now it seemed.


	17. Couldn't and Wouldn't

**Wouldn't and Couldn't**

Being disowned was a very serious scandal in Berk, and being the chief's daughter made it all the worse. The whole village looked at Hiccup as if she was the worst sort of villain… even worse than any dragon. Gobber had taken pity on her, offering to let her stay in his shop that night since she couldn't go home. She had nodded her thanks and curled up against the flames for a sleepless night.

She couldn't visit Toothless. He was being heavily guarded and she was the last person they wanted anywhere near him or the ring. The last thing she had ever done was watch him be smacked in the head and thrown to the ground, unable to help him. He had held up his part of the bargain, she had horribly failed hers.

The other teenagers had gone back to ignoring her, all severely angry that she had cheated her way in their minds into the finals. That she had tricked all of them. She hadn't even seen Anstred around, which made her believe their friendship really meant nothing after all.

She trekked to a high bridge that overlooked the pier the following morning, careful to avoid nearing anyone from the village. She watched as the entire fleet of ships were loaded to be sent off to their doom. Hiccup desperately wanted to stop them from their suicide mission, but had quite honestly lost all the fight she had. That courage she had possessed just yesterday was nowhere to be found in this fish-bone body. And that sense of freedom had been chained so tightly that it only lurked in her memories.

And then they lowered Toothless in. He was collared, chained, and strapped in front of Stoic's boat to prevent any means of escape. And even though she thought it was not possible, Hiccup's heart shattered even more. This was all her fault.

Stoic tore his eyes away from the trapped Night Fury for a second to look back at Berk when he spotted her. Their eyes met for a few seconds as she forced herself not to cry, because this was probably the last time she would ever see him. He turned away without even a hint of remorse.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's gate," he ordered to his men. His voice echoed across the water. "Lead us home, Devil," he hissed at her best friend. And then they were off. Within a half an hour, all the ships had long disappeared into the mist. She remained rooted in place, having no idea what to do or where to go next.

"It's a mess," she heard behind her. Anstred laughed with disbelief. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup, you just lost everything. Your father, your tribe, you best friend…"

"Thank you for summing that up. Now I'm sure you have better things to do so-"

"Are-are you mad at me? Don't get me wrong you've been through a lot, but blaming me for all this seems a little far-fetched."

"I'm not blaming you for everything."

"But you're blaming me for something."

She paused a moment before turning to him. "Why'd you hold me back? I could have reached him. I could have-"

"That would just have made it all worse and you know it. They'd have thought you were mad or worse. They'd have knocked you out before you could free Toothless. I know deep down you know that. I was trying to keep you safe."

"I am sick and tired of that! I can take care of myself you know! All these years it's all about my safety and protecting me when I've just wanted to be normal. And now I realize you're all protecting me from that fact that I'm not normal! That I'll never be normal!"

She crossed her arms angrily and turned back. He came up behind her slowly. "I can tell you that all the stuff that doesn't make you normal is what makes you amazing. And I mean it too. Now… I really need you to snap out of this woe is me funk and bring the Hiccup we need back." She would have been flattered by all this, but she kept staring off into the distance at the hopelessness of it all.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" she groaned. "It would have been better for all of us."

Anstred frowned at her response, but stepped closer and decided to run with it. "Yup," he answered simply. "The rest of us would have." She turned to him. "So why didn't you?" She stared at him a long moment, her mind unable to come up with the proper answer she needed. He repeated the question much more personally. "Why didn't you Hiccup?"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't," she muttered simply, turning away. She would go back to Gobber's and get to work on a new invention. She would forget about all of this and go back to the person she was a few months ago.

"That's not an answer," he pressed. She was starting to get very annoyed with him. Couldn't he just let her sulk and accept her failure?

"Why does this matter to you all of a sudden?" she snapped at him, harsher than she probably intended. He didn't flinch however, instead locking his eyes with hers.

"Because I want to remember what you say… right now," he admitted admiration clear in his voice. Yeah, he was past annoying right now. She turned on him, about ready to snap. She was sick of his trying to help her and acting like she was awesome and cool when they both knew she was nothing but a freak.

"Oh for the love of- look, if it'll get you off my back I'll tell you. I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time," he pointed out kindly.

"Wh-whatever! Wouldn't!" she cried. And she felt herself returning as she continued her rant. "300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" She looked at the ground, ashamed at herself for her flaws.

"First to ride on, though," Anstred said quietly. Hiccup looked up at him and realized her was right about it all. She was different, and what made her different had made her free. It had made her into who she really was. Toothless had made her into what she truly was. And it didn't matter who didn't understand because she did, Toothless did, and Anstred did. A smile crept on her face and Anstred smiled back. "Now there she is. So…"

She sighed. "I didn't kill him because he looked as scared as I was," she said softly. "I looked at him… and I saw myself. And he saw it too. Toothless didn't care about how weird or unusual I was because he just cared about me. And he didn't protect me from being myself like everyone else tried to. He protected me from people who refused to understand me. And I did the exact same right back."

Anstred came up beside her. "Well… it looks like he needs to be protected now." She nodded. Her courage returned to her as he put an arm on her shoulder. "So what are you going to do about it?"

She straightened up. "Eh… probably something stupid," she admitted casually, smiling at him.

"Good, but you've already done that," he joked. Hiccup felt another plan creep into her brain. And it might just work this time. She wasn't going to give up her best friend or family without a fight first.

"Then something crazy," she said. And on that note she turned and bolted down the bridge towards the arena.

"That's more like it," grinned Anstred, following after her.


	18. Losing Battle

**Losing Battle**

_Wow. We're in the homes stretch guys. I have three chapters left after I type this one. I hope you've had as fun reading it as I have writing it. But let's not get sappy yet. Here we go!_

Stoic's fleet of ships was sailing through misty waters. The waves crashing against the sides were perhaps the only noise. Toothless was trapped at the bow, his head lowered as he looked utterly and completely defeated. Stoic stared out at sea; an obsessed and chilling murderous look on his face. The other Vikings behind him glanced around at their surroundings uncertainly. Their fearless leader was oblivious to it all however. He only saw the Night Fury and the mist ahead of them.

And yet that left his mind open to a million attacks that climbed through his limited focus. And she was in every single one of them, pleading with him to save the beast that had killed so many. He could never understand why the beast had chosen his young, impressionable daughter to corrupt and ruin. He had done what was necessary, right? She was a danger to the entire village. People had almost been killed.

Every word she had spoken was now pounding his skull like a hammer. He had to be harsh with her. He had to do what he did. He had to. He had to. He had to.

"Listen, Stoic," Gobber's voice derailed everything, "I was overhearing some of the men just now, and- and well, you know, some of them are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not-not me, of course," he added hastily, "I-I know you're always the man with the plan, but some- not me- are- are wondering if, in fact, there is a plan at all, and what it might be?" Stoic saw through the guise in an instant, but decided to humor his best friend with his honest answer.

"Find the nest and take it," he said simply.

"Oh," Said Gobber, obviously no more reassured than he was a moment ago. "Okay. The old Viking fallback. Send them running." There was a lengthy pause. "Are you okay-"

"Don't you dare ask me that Gobber," he spat. An instant later he felt his face fall. "You- you did what I asked right?"

"Of course. She slept in the shop like you demand- asked. I had to pry her away from the other kids. They were harassing her something awful." There was another long pause. "You can take it back."

"I meant it Gobber. She's not my daughter with what she did."

"She did try to tell you. You have this habit of never-"

"Shh," Stoic cut in. Toothless had raised his head and was now looking around the misty scene, his head tilting in one direction. "Step aside," he commanded, walking over to the back of the ship and steering it in the direction the beast was facing.

"-Listen," Gobber finished sighing.

Hiccup was racing over the bridge to the arena faster than she thought was possible. She wondered where they were by now. If Toothless cooperated and showed them the way, something Hiccup both hoped for his sake but dreaded for theirs, they should be docking any instant. And then they would all be dead by that… that thing that lurked in the volcano. They had to hurry. She knew deep down in her soul that her, and only her, could defeat it. That's right. The non-Viking, ex- chief's daughter had to defeat the worst dragon Berk would ever see and save everyone she cared about. She was thankful she hadn't fainted from the pressure yet.

She arrived in the empty arena and her mind started to swirl with the brilliant plan she had concocted with Anstred moments prior. Well, he mostly just nodded and agreed to get the others, but it was still a help. He at least believed in her.

"If you're planning on getting eaten," came a voice from behind her, "I'd go with the Gronkle."

She whipped around to see the entire class, every member with their arms folded and eyes piercing through her. Okay, they were still mad. But they had come. That was a good sign. Anstred gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded confidently.

"I appreciate you all coming after everything I've done. But this isn't about me. My best friend is in trouble along with all our parents. And only we… only we can save them." Their expressions softened at her humility and genuine attitude.

Ruffnut stepped forward, putting on an air of confidence. "You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon." Hiccup couldn't help but just stare at her. "It's me." She had gotten that.

Snotlout shoved her way past her. "I LOVE this plan!" Wait, they hadn't even heard the plan.

Tuffnut pushed Snotlout aside. "You're crazy," he said, annoyed. Then he leaned in closer and whispered, "I like that." And Hiccup was thoroughly uncomfortable. Was he flirting with her? She took a small step back giving her best fake smile.

Anstred came to her rescue and pulled him out of the way by the horns on his helmet. She breathed a large sigh of relief. "So, why don't you tell them the plan?" She looked behind him at the rest of the class eagerly waiting and gave her first actual confident, leader smile.

A distant howl echoed across the choppy waters. Gobber looked around nervously. Stoic hadn't moved a muscle.

After a few more minutes, a dark shape appeared in front of them. The Vikings waited fearfully for their ship to sail closer. "That's not a good sign," one of them whispered. The shape was a long ship, caught up on one of the rock formations jutting out of the mist. The mast was torn, and there were huge holes in the sides of the boat. Stoic didn't bat an eye-lash. The other Vikings looked terrified.

"Oh," Gobber tried to put some humor into the situation, "I was wondering where that went." That didn't soften the mood any. Stoic furrowed his brows, pushing everything out of his mind but this upcoming battle.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." The dragon began to jerk his head back violently, as if trying to get as far away from what was ahead as was possible. It whined under it breath, calling out for someone who was nowhere in sight.

There was a sudden crunch as the boat hit land. A twisted smile appeared on his face. "We're here," he said quietly. Everyone glanced around the island. A loud humming noise was echoing around the island. A small red tail hanging off one of the rock ledges in the mountain suddenly pulled back and disappeared from sight.

Stoic leaped out onto the pebbly beach. As soon as he touched, the humming stopped, and a very uneasy silence fell. Stoic's eyes widened, and he straightened up. He looked for the first time, slightly worried.

Hiccup had her hand out, hovering over the scaly skin as she emerged from the dark hovel the poor guy was forced to live in. The Monstrous Nightmare purred lazily as they emerged into the sunlight of the arena. She guessed there were no hard feelings for yesterday.

She could hear the admiring gasps from Fishlegs and the twins. Snotlout was looking extremely nervous watching her lead the Nightmare right towards him. She reached out for a long dagger to at least protect herself if things went awry, but a forceful nudge from Anstred greeted her. "Nuh-uh," he scolded. She blushed and quickly dropped it, and couldn't help but notice how Anstred was intently watching Hiccup lead the dragon out with a slightly dorky smile on his face.

Her jealousy was interrupted but Hiccup grabbing her hand. She tried to pull it away as she gently but forcefully ignored her protests and placed it on the dragon's nose. The dragon blinked slowly and purred.

After a few seconds, Snotlout began to laugh in shock that she was petting a dragon. Hiccup began to walk away, and immediately the laughing stopped. "Where are you going?" she cried, not taking her eyes off the dragon.

She strolled over to the supply bin and pulled out a long rope. "You're going to want something to help you to hang on."

"Trust me," Anstred added, "it really helps."

Hiccup opened the other gates and the other dragons slowly emerged, each staring down at a different person. Then it hit them exactly what she was asking them to do.

As her friends chose their dragons and obtained their rope, Anstred gave her a look. "You didn't grab any for yourself. You could open the other gate and grab another Monstrous-"

"Anstred, I'm riding with you until I can get to him. There's only one dragon for me and I am going to save him no matter what happens." He gave a nod as she pulled on the old harness she had run off to grab from the shop and smiled. "Alright! Let's get going!"

Viking began hopping off the boats, bearing weapons. Others set up trebuchets along the beach. "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose," Stoic advised the others gathered around him staring at the diagram he had made in the sand.

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extra!" Gobber intercutted with another joke. Stoic again chose to ignore it. Viking don't have the best sense of humor.

"However this ends, it ends today!" Stoic shouted firmly.

He nodded at the trebuchets/ One by one they all went off and shot huge boulders at the mountain.

Stoic made his way across the beach as they made contact and shattered away part of the mountain, revealing a huge black tunnel. Stoic stared fearlessly into the blackness. Behind him, a group of Vikings set another boulder on fire and fired it towards the mouth. The boulder soared over Stoic's head and through the tunnel, its light revealing hundreds- thousands of dragons inside.

He let out a battle cry and charged into the cave.

Dragons flew in all directions. Stoic waved his axe, while the other Vikings waved their weapons at the dragons from the beach. The dragons didn't even try to fight. They merely dodged and flew away, out to sea. It was over in a matter of seconds.

"Is that is?" Gobber said, staring at the disappearing shapes in the mist. He shrugged and then yelled triumphantly, "WE DID IT!" The Vikings burst into wild cheers. Stoic was grinning. So there. They had done it.

In the boat, however, the dragon was trying desperately to free himself from his bonds. He whimpered again and watched his fellow dragons fly away. Oh, this was not good.

Suddenly, the mountain began to rumble. Stoic looked back at tunnel, which began to shake. The realization hit him. "This isn't over!" he shouted above the cheering. "Form your ranks! Hold together!" He ran down to join the others. As the rumbling grew, uneasiness fell over the group.

Slowly, a gigantic head appeared from the darkness. The mountainside exploded and the monstrous dragon head, snapping its jaws furiously, appeared, sending even the bravest of Vikings running for their lives.

"Beard of Thor, what it that?" Gobber gasped.

"Odin help us," Stoic whispered. She had been right. The monster shook the rock off its hide and lifted its head to the sky, letting out a bone-chilling roar. "CATAPAULTS!" roared Stoic. A few Vikings ran back to the catapults and began firing boulder after boulder at the beast. They merely shattered against its thick hide. This only made the monster angrier.

"Get to the ships!" a voice cried.

"NO!" Stoic cried, but already most of the Vikings were running for the fleet. The dragon lowered it mighty head and torched every boat, cutting off any means of escape by sea.

"Smart, that one," commented Gobber.

"I was a fool," spat Stoic. Gobber looked at him and the unasked question was answered. Hiccup had been right. He should've listened. And now everyone was in grave danger because of him. "Lead the men to the far side of the island!"

"Right," one of the Vikings answered formally, running off to do so.

"Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

Stoic stopped in his tracks and faced his friend. "I can buy them a few minutes it I give that thing something to hunt."

Instead of protesting, Gobber grabbed Stoic's hand. "Then I can double that time," he said, grinning. Stoic smiled.

"Here!" he yelled, running to the dragon's right side.

"Oh no, here!" Gobber shouted, running to the left. The dragon turned back and forth between the two. "Oy!" he yelled, throwing a rock at its head. "I'm over here!" The dragon turned to set Gobber alight, but Stoic hurled a spear at its jaw and made it turn to face the chief.

"No! Eat me!"

"No!" Gobber yelled, as the dragon turned its head again, confused. "Eat ME!" The dragon shook its head and roared. Then it opened it mouth and prepared to end the lives of both Vikings-

-when something smacked it in the side of the head and caused it to turn.


	19. A Girl and her Dragon

**A Girl and her Dragon**

Hiccup really wished she could have seen her father's face in that moment as she and her friends flew past the Queen dragon. She and Anstred were in the lead on the Nadder, her clutching his waist as he sharply turned. She really didn't like being a dragon passenger compared to rider. But hopefully that would end in a moment. She glanced at the inferno of the ships and started to breathe shallowly, praying she wasn't too late. Anstred glanced at her over his shoulder and she nodded. She had to be a leader right now. There wasn't time to worry or fall apart.

"Twelve times the stubborn Viking you ever were," Gobber commented to Stoic who could only nod with his open jaw as the group doubled back around to swoop in again.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your back!" Hiccup hollered, leading. "Move Fishlegs!" Snotlout had taken the Nightmare. Fishlegs hopped aboard the Gronkle. The twins each had a head from the Zippleback. The flight had gone better than she had expected. "Look at us!" Tuffnut yelled at the shocked Vikings below. "We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!"

Hiccup, however, remained objective and calm, mentally moving onto the next stage in the plan. "Fishlegs," she called to him, knowing he was a true dragon expert. "Break it down for us!"

"Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Stay clear of both! Small eyes, flared nostrils; relies heavily on hearing and smell!" he shouted, sounding like he'd swallowed the dragon manual. Only he was much more accurate.

Hiccup gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Fish, 'Lout, hide in its blind spot. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty," Ruffnut grinned, looking like she was enjoying herself hugely.

"Since when?" Tuffnut scoffed. "Everybody knows I'm more irritating. See?" He flipped the poor dragon's neck so he was hanging upside down in his sister's face and stuck his tongue out.

"Just listen to me, okay?" she yelled, pointing at Snotlout and Fishlegs, who were already zooming towards the dragon. The twins got the idea and followed after them. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Anstred turned the Nadder and gave a small salute to the others as he started towards the boats. Toothless was in there somewhere. Dear Gods, please don't let he be too late. She promised to protect him.

As they navigated through the fire, searching in vain, she heard the beast roar from behind them, furious. The twins were obviously doing their job. Fishlegs let a cry out, "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" There was another loud roar, and lots of banging noises. Hiccup continued searching frantically. "It's working!" Snotlout cried. "It's working!" Fishlegs echoed. They had checked nearly every boat and Hiccup felt her breaths grow short again.

"I lost power on the Gronkle!" Fishlegs cried. "Snotlout, do something!" It wasn't going well for her group. She needed to get in there and help them. They lacked the experience and knowledge to do this without her. She needed-

Suddenly there was a dash of black in her eyesight. "There!" she shouted, her finger guiding Anstred to the ship. Toothless was frantically trying to wriggle out of the trap as flames surrounded him. He was utterly terrified. Anstred jerked the dragon to a halt. He took her hand for a moment and the two locked eyes before she dropped down onto the deck in front of Toothless. He was panicking but looked beyond happy to see her. "Go help the others!" she shouted up to Anstred. He faltered. "Anstred, I've got him! The others need you right now! I don't need protecting! I can do this!" He nodded and took off. She was alone with Toothless.

She tugged the leather strap around his mouth off, so he could open his mouth. "Okay," she panted, the heat already taking its toll on her. She tried to pull the chains from the Night Fury's body. She wasn't strong enough. "I'll get you out, don't worry," she said, desperately trying to calm her best friend. But her resolve was faltering. She was again feeling helpless. But she looked into his emerald eyes. She couldn't afford to be helpless now. She had to protect him.

It was then a tail slammed down on the boat, sending both of them flying into the water. Toothless was still chained by his neck to the plank of wood and was sinking fast. The water was maybe ten feet deep, and Toothless definitely couldn't stretch his head above the waves to breathe. He was struggling frantically, but was having no luck.

Hiccup swum down to her best friend and hopelessly tugged on the chains until she thought her lungs would burst. She couldn't abandon him though. She had to do this. He had to live. She couldn't live without him. She didn't want to. As her vision swam in front of her and her lungs began to burn, there was only one thought that now entered her head.

She was going to die, and so was Toothless. He had stopped struggling now. He knew it too. No. No. With the last amount of strength she could muster she managed to pry the chain from the board. Toothless gave her a smile as it went black. He was going to be okay. She had done it. She had saved him. Her end of the bargain had been redeemed. She was strong enough for the both of them. Only she would die. He was going to be okay.

She felt something grab her and was pulled upwards as if in a vacuum. Her head broke the surface of the water and she coughed up salty ocean water as her savior dumped her on dry land. Everything came back into focus as she saw those emerald eyes meet her own. She blinked the water out of her eyes and smiled. He had saved her right back. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

She had failed to notice Stoic, who has rushed to the beach as soon as the ship went down. He had been about to dive into the water to save her when this sight unfolded before him. His daughter was hugging one of these beasts with such love and affection it was startling.

The dragon's eyes caught his own. Human and dragon stared at one another. Enemies for centuries finally faced each other with understanding. Stoic knew. This creature had done a far better job with his daughter than he had. This was her best friend, her confidant, her protector, and the one creature who had listened to and understood her. This… he was her dragon.

Toothless shook free of her grasp and soared over Stoic onto a higher rock facing the dragon. The others still soared around it, but it didn't look good. Hiccup locked eyes with her father for a moment before turning to Toothless. He impatiently gestured for her to hop on.

"You got it bud," She answered, grinning. She grabbed the saddle and jumped onto her dragon's back. As she hooked herself in and prepared to take off, Stoic grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said quietly. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Yeah. Me too, Dad. But that doesn't excuse-"

"You don't have to go out there," Stoic interrupted once again, this time out of concern. He was pleading. She felt all her anger melt away as she put her hand on top of his.

"Yes I do Dad," she answered calmly. "Try to understand."

Stoic managed a small smile. "I do, Hiccup. I do. I'm very proud to call you my daughter."

Her face lit up. "Thanks Dad," she said softly. She retracted her hand and he did his as courage soared through her. This is who she was. And her Dad understood that.

Toothless launched into the sky to join the battle and Hiccup's mind shifted. But she couldn't help but feel a small wave of enjoyment at being back up in the sky where she belonged once again.

"SHE"S UP!" Anstred cried happily as she appeared in the sky. "Get Snotlout out of there!" Hiccup noticed she had somehow ended up on the dragon's head, hanging off one of its horns.

"I'm on it!" Ruffnut shouted.

"I'm on it first!" Tuffnut shot back. Snotlout scrambled to the top of its head, and putting her faith in the twins, leaped into the open air. Luckily, the twins swooped in and managed to snatch her out of trouble.

"I can't believe that actually worked!"

She saw Anstred trying to steer his Nadder out of her way, but the creature opened its mouth and, to both of their horrors, the vacuum began to draw him and his dragon in. She reacted in an instant, urging Toothless forward. He didn't need telling twice. They dived bombed the dragon and just as they were a few feet away, Toothless shot a blast at its snout. They swerved away as its muzzle jerked away and it roared in pain. The Nadder jerked forward as it was released from the suction, and Anstred was sent tumbling towards the ground.

She grasped and was about to urge Toothless to dive, but he was already on his way. The two were perfectly in sync. Just before the group hit the ground, they swooped over him and Toothless attempted to grab him before jetting into the air again. "Did you get him?" she asked panicked, just to make sure. Toothless ducked his head and looked upside down at Anstred, dangling by his leg, who smiled and let out a loud cheer. Toothless opened his mouth and gave him a wide, toothless smile.

He gently turned him over and placed him on the ground as they headed back towards the beast. "Go," he whispered.

Hiccup glanced as the two climbed higher into the sky. "That thing has wings," she informed Toothless. "Let's see if it can use them." Toothless halted, and dive-bombed it again, hitting it square on the back.

It toppled over with a roar and an enormous crash. And then, very slowly, scarred wings extended from the monster's back.


	20. Fire and Falling and Fathers

**Fire and Falling and Fathers**

_I am so sorry for all the time that's passed. My brother who is nine was recently diagnosed with leukemia and it has been a very trying time. He passed away this past Friday. He really liked this story and I am posting these two last chapters for him. Thank you all for your patience, love, and support. You are the greatest fans anyone can ask for. Your reviews kept coming when I took a break and never ceased to bring a smile to my face. I cannot thank you enough._

_This chapter is a re-post because the original was far too similar to the work of another author. I sincerely apologize and assure I never copied your work intentionally. Your words must have just stuck to my brain. Again, I sincerely apologize if I caused you any distress._

_Enjoy! _

"Think that did it?" she asked Toothless, glancing behind her hopefully. A roar shook both of them to their core and she gripped Toothless tighter as she spotted the dragon appear behind them.

"Well, it can fly," she commented to Toothless as they sped through the air. The Vikings watched in amazement from the beach as the two streaked by, letting out cheers as they successfully kept their distance. Toothless and Hiccup were more in sync than they ever had been before. Toothless slowly rose higher towards the gray sky that loomed above them. Hiccup then turned at a roar and saw fire being launched towards them. She tried to keep calm as the two effortlessly dodged it. She would be enjoying the wind through her hair if she wasn't so focused on coming up with a way to end this."Okay, Toothless, time to disappear!" she told her friend, smiling at him. The two launched into the darkness, Hiccup clutching him a little tighter as her heart started to beat faster. This was it.

Hiccup watched as the dragon followed them only to lose them in the darkness. She sighed in relief. Everything was working… so far. Now they were actually going to attempt to make it even madder. She angled Toothless to the side as the beast tried to locate them.

Toothless never missed his mark, firing a blue blast into the head of the foe. The dragon let out another cry of anger that made Hiccup clench her teeth, but she pushed the two to continue the tactic of weaving through the clouds and firing at the wings of the dragon. Then they would vanish again. But they were running out of shots. Luckily, the monster began its ungraceful descent and the two eagerly followed behind it. Here came the riskiest part. The desperate creature unleashed a long stream of fire that seemed to wind around the two. She would have admired it if not for situation at hand. Toothless managed to dodge most of it, with his usual grace, but then Hiccup looked back. The tail fin was on fire! Her worry suddenly took the forefront of her mind. She feared the fire might be hurting him and knew they needed to make their crash landing in the water. And the beast was still after them at top speed, having temporarily regained use of its wings. "Okay, time's up," she said, trying to still sound calm and in control so Toothless didn't panic like she was. "Let's see if this works."

Toothless whined, anxious. "I know," she soothed, still trying to get her own nerves under control let alone doing the same for a dragon. "Just bear with me a little longer, buddy." She grasped the last amount of courage she had as they wove in front of the dragon. "C'mon, is that the best you can do?" The dragon attempted to capture them in its teeth, but they easily sped ahead again. They were speeding back toward the ground much too quickly for Hiccup's taste.

Behind them, Hiccup could hear the dragon preparing to completely annihilate them. It was now or never."Wait for it…" she said, teeth clenched and fingers digging into the scales of her friend.

And there it was… the inevitable hiss of gas.

"NOW, TOOTHLESS!" she cried as loud as she could muster.

Toothless flipped around in midair so they were flying backwards, facing the dragon's open mouth. With what she thought was their literal last shot, Toothless fired right at the ball of green gas that was forming.

She could feel the heat as the fire formed in the depths of its throat. The Death's throat continued to flame as it lost control and was now plummeting straight towards a clear part of the beach. Toothless continued to zoom even faster towards a safe spot, but Death was gaining on them. There was no way they were getting back up. All Hiccup could hope is that she broke only one or two bones.

Behind them, Death spread its wings and tried to slow its fall, but its wings were tearing from the blasts they had fired. Holes began to form and grew larger and larger.

The following explosion as it collided into the rock was by far the most impressive thing Hiccup had seen in her short life. But she didn't have an instant to savor it.

Fire was surrounding them. Toothless tried to find a clear place for them to land as they zoomed along the back of the Death. The fin was just down to metal now, and Hiccup began her silent prayers as she saw a clear path in front of them. She wouldn't be able to steer but they just might make it. She looked up again, hope filling her, only to realize the catastrophe about to unfold.

They were directly on path with the stone-hard enormity that was the dragon's tail. "Oh no," she whispered as she realized she couldn't guide Toothless around it, and he probably couldn't get himself around either. They had to make. "Oh no, no, NO—!" She hadn't come this far to-

Her body slammed into the tail and everything seemed to shatter inside of her, down to her spirit.

She could vaguely see that she was steadily falling, but she just didn't care anymore as the flames closed around her. Hiccup had done her job. She felt a set of sharp object rip into her leg, but she couldn't cry out in pain. She tried, but even her voice seemed shattered. Her lids grew heavy from all the effort of staying conscious, and then she knew no more. With the last thought that flickered through her head she felt her old self surge forth for that last brief moment and wish that she had more time to spend with her best friend, to be with Anstred, to fix things with her father, to teach everyone about the real dragons. But it looked like her time was up. She just hoped the same wasn't said for Toothless.

Grey dust swirled around the island as bits of ash floated down from the sky. There was a heavy cough from somewhere within it, and then Stoic appeared, trudging through the rocks and frantically scanning the area for traces of his daughter. "Hiccup!" he rasped, inhaling a lot of dust. He coughed. "Hiccup!" he shouted louder. She had to be here somewhere. She had to make it. There was no way she- she had to be be here. "HICCUP!"

A large, dark motionless shape lay before him on the ground. He felt a lump appear in his throat. "Hiccup," he rasped, running forward. She had to be there.

Toothless was lying on the ground, his wings folded tightly around him. His head was tucked into his wings, and he didn't appear to be breathing. Oh no. This was going to kill her when she saw him. The remains of his fin, a few mangled, twisted metal pieces, were still attached to his tail. And then he saw the saddle was empty. She wasn't there.

"Oh…," Stoic sighed, an immense and unbearable wave of sadness rushing through him. "Oh, my daughter… my only daughter…" He knelt down in front of the dragon and bowed his head, tears pouring from his eyes. "I-I did this," he whispered to himself.

The rest of the Vikings began to appear behind him. As they caught sight of Stoic kneeling in front of the Night Fury, they gasped and bowed their heads in grief. But it was also in deep respect to a pair that had taught them more about friendship in mere moments than even the oldest Vikings had seen their entire lives.

The training dragons raised their heads above the crowd to gaze at the sight. Nobody objected to them being so close, for the dragons had come to learn the same lesson too.

Anstred and Gobber elbowed their way to the front of the crowd and ran to Stoic, but both quickly stopped halfway and gasped in horror as they saw Toothless. Anstred felt his face fall and tears rush to his eyes even though he knew a true man never cried. She couldn't be. He couldn't be. This wasn't happening. He had finally realized the most obvious thing in the world.

Toothless suddenly stirred, halting his thoughts. Her best friend raised his head weakly and slowly blinked up at Stoic. Stoic looked back at the Night Fury. He saw the tears in her father's eyes. "Oh Hiccup…," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The dragon's expression suddenly shifted at the words. In these past months all Hiccup had ever really truly cared about was making her father proud of her for who she was and even sometimes for whom she wasn't. But all he had done was hurt her. And Toothless would protect her no matter what from people who hurt her. But now the apology had finally come and Toothless knew just by looking at this man that he would never hurt her again. She didn't need to be protected from him anymore.

He slowly unfurled his wings. There she was, protected by him in his arms. He had thought that was the only safe place, but no he knew everywhere would be safe for her from now on.

"Hiccup!" Stoic gasped, reaching forward and grabbing her unconscious form. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, and then yanked off his helmet and pressed his head to her chest. A smile stretched across his face. "She's alive!" he breathed, tears of a new emotion coming to his eyes as he cradled his daughter. "You brought her back alive!"

The crowd of Viking behind them erupted with wild cheering and clapping. Anstred's hands flew to his mouth in surprise, and he laughed happily. He would have the chance now! He could have danced in happiness. "I knew you could do it Hiccup!" The dragons lowered their heads and crooned happily.

Stoic laid his hand on Toothless's head. This dragon for too long had done a better job of taking care of his girl the way she had needed to be. He had been there for her and protected her time and time again. But Stoic reassured himself that everything was going to change now, including his view on dragons. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "for saving the only thing I had left."

Toothless nodded his head and then closed his eyes and lay on the ashy beach.

"Well, you know," commented Gobber, coming up behind Stoic, "most of her." Stoic shot him the dirtiest look he could muster before both pairs of eyes drifted to the source of the comment.


	21. All We Needed

**All We Needed**

Warmth. All around her was warmth. She was lying on something very, very soft. Her left leg was itching uncomfortably, and several places on her face felt burned. Great, how was she going to explain this one to her father? Something warm and scaly nudged her cheek. She blinked slowly and opened her eyes to see Toothless blinking down at her with concern. Relief flooded through her. He was okay. She was alive. She had time.

"Hey Toothless," she said weakly, smiling and reaching out to pet him. He started to nudge her face anxiously, lifting his front legs onto the bed. She laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, buddy- AGH!"

He had stepped on her stomach by accident, and she bolted upright, hugging her stomach in pain. Then she noticed her surroundings. "Ah… I'm in my house," she realized. Horror swept through her as she looked at Toothless, who was shaking and licking his lips nervously. "You're in my house," she added in shock. "Does my dad know you're here?"

Toothless began tearing through the room like crazy, knocking over furniture and climbing up on the rafters. "Toothless! No, no, Toothless! Dad's going to kill us if he finds out you're here!" He paused and looked at her. "Toothless, come on. I take you to Anstred and he'll-"She had started to get out of bed but had stopped as she lifted the orange wool and her eyes fell on her left leg. Her breath stopped.

Toothless silently dropped to the ground and watched her nervously.

She let out the smallest of sighs, not knowing which emotion she should be experiencing right now. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she held them back, knowing now that she was stronger than that. Crying wouldn't fix anything. Even she was surprised by how much courage was welling inside her at this moment.

She slowly swung her right leg over the bed to rest on the ground. And then she let her metal leg rest beside it with a soft clink.

She breathed hard and looked at Toothless in disbelief. So this is what it felt like to lose a limb. Halfway down her shin, her leg ended and a metal appendage began. She had not expected to survive the battle unscathed; in fact she had been pretty sure at some moments that she was going to die, but a full-on missing limb? It was a little too much for her to take in despite all the courage she now possessed.

She took another deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She slowly stood up and put some weight on the fake leg. The pain caused her to hiss. She quickly straightened up and took another deep breath. She stepped forward again and this time the pain sent her falling to the floor. But of course she never hit it.

Toothless was right there, protecting her once again. He had caught her and now the two had locked eyes. What had she done to deserve him? And then she caught a glimpse of his tail, the right fin missing as always. "We really do belong together," she whispered, clutching him in another hug. He gave a low purr and lifted her up.

"Okay…" she whispered. She had to do it sometime. He was here for her and hopefully always would be. "Thanks buddy," she said softly, using Toothless as a crutch as she shuffled to the door.

She let go for a second to pull it open.

A Monstrous Nightmare was hovering right outside.

She slammed the door shut. "Uh, Toothless?" she said, once she regained her nerve. "Stay here." She opened the door again and stared.

"C'mon guys, get ready, one more time, here we go!" cried Snotlout from atop the Nightmare. They took off, followed by the rest of the training dragons, their riders cheering.

She stepped outside and stared. "What the…" A group of Nadders were nesting on the roof of a house. A group of Terrors were play-fighting on top of a pile of fish in a wagon. A Gronkle was helping a Viking chop wood. A Nadder strolled with a little kid on its back. All the weapons were in a messy pile off to the side. There was only one logical solution.

"I knew it," she said, "I'm dead." She heard heartily laughter and her dad approached her. Her dad was in dead too?

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He gestured to the changed world. "What do you think?" She could only shake her head as a wide smile appeared across her face. "Good things happen when you listen to experts on dragons." It was amazing. Hiccup had no words to describe it. "You mom would be proud of you, just like I am."

Somebody below noticed them, and then there were cries of "It's Hiccup! She's finally awake!" echoing around Berk as a crowd of Viking raced up the hill towards her. She couldn't help but note that at least half of them had a Terror on their backs.

"It turns out that what we needed was more of… this," said Stoic, sweeping his hands down in front of her.

"But… you just gestured to all of me," she questioned, smiling. She merely beamed at her proudly and nodded. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He quickly reciprocated the gesture. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Hiccup."

"Well, most of you," said Gobber, stepping in front of her as she let go and gesturing to the artificial leg. "That part's my handiwork with a little 'Hiccup' flair thrown in! Do you think it'll do?"

For the first time she stuck her leg out and really inspected it. And she just kept thinking that if Toothless had managed to be okay, so would she. "I think I might make a few tweaks," she joked and the Vikings all laughed.

And then somebody punched her hard on her right arm. She let out a cry of pain and turned around, rubbing her arm. Anstred was standing right there, his hand still in a fist. "That was for scaring me," he said with a smile on his face. Why did he take such joy in causing her pain?

"That hurt! You really think you can keep this up! It is not very nice to punch people out of nowhere just because you have a problem with them!" She folded her arms in frustration. "I don't know about you Anstred. You seem all nice and then you just hit girls in your spare time." She paused. "I'm still waiting for my apology. If you-"

And then he pulled her in and kissed her full on the mouth. If he wasn't holding her steady she probably would have keeled over right then and there.

After a few seconds he pulled away, leaving her standing there with what was probably a very dopey look on her face. She took a second to recover. "Apology accepted. Just remember you pull that stunt again, and Toothless will be more than happy to protect me. I'd watch my back."

He gave her a satisfied sort of smile. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked at her for a long moment. "You are an amazing person Hiccup. I'm just sorry it took us all this long to realize it."

She hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything." That was when she noticed her Dad, whose mouth had now been drawn into a thin line. Thankfully, Gobber stepped forward and placed something made of metal and red material in her arms as if he sensed what was about to happen.

"Welcome home," he said, smiling. She looked down at her new fin and smiled, hugging Gobber as well.

"Night Fury!" one of the Vikings suddenly cried. "Get down!" another shrieked.

She whirled around and saw Toothless bounding over the heads of several Vikings to stand in front of her, looking at her with big puppy-dog eyes. "I'd never forget about you, buddy," she laughed, giving him another hug. He then impatiently gestured to the new fin, telling her it was time to get going. Anstred laughed. She grinned at him and then back at Toothless.

"Are you coming?" she asked Anstred. He went to nod but Stoic clamped his hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup, you and Toothless go along without him for the time being. Anstred and I are going to have a nice, little conversation about some important things he should know." She saw his face go white as Stoic started to almost drag him back towards the house. Hiccup laughed and then shrugged as he looked at her desperately. She knew she didn't need protecting from Anstred, but she was delighted her dad was trying. He was the chief after all. There were certain rules that needed to be put down.

Seconds later she was where she belonged. The new design had been built specifically for her leg so everything fit just as naturally as before. Anstred was right beside her as she admired the red fin with a skull painted on it. She loved it. She quickly launched into the air, admiring the changing world around her.

This was Berk. It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here… even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While some places have ponies, or parrots…

The rest of the teens soon joined the two on their dragons. They looped under bridges and in between houses, flying through the village. Toothless angled up in the sky. Hiccup felt the sun wash over her face through the clouds, and for that one moment she didn't have a care in the world. She was free and happy.

The pointless war had come to an end with dragons and humans coming together. Her dad was proud of her for the right reasons and finally had begun to listen and understand who she was and let her be that. The other teens had gone from antagonists to close friends. The rest of the Vikings had come to see her not as a nuisance, but as a hero. Anstred had kissed her! And best of all, she had the greatest best friend who no longer needed to be a secret in a cove anymore. They could finally be the one they were meant to be forever.

We have… DRAGONS!

**The End**

**Well, we made it. Thank you so much to all who read, favorite, reviewed, alerted, put up with my crazy schedule, enjoyed, and suggested. This has by far been my best experience writing a story. I wish it could go on, but the end has come. Thank you once again for the support.**

**This story is dedicated to Asher Raymond Anderson, the best kid brother a peson could ask for. He wanted t fly on dragons, and hopefully now he's doing just that in Heaven.**

**In case I don't see you good afternoon, good evening, and good night!**

**-Dis**


End file.
